LOST IN THE DEAD OF NIGHT
by champblaze
Summary: Prequel to Dead of Night an Lost in the Night
1. Chapter 1

A/N...WELCOME TO THE PREQUEL OF DEAD OF NIGHT AND LOST IN THE NIGHT...IT WILL SHOW A SOMEWHAT ACCURATE VIEW OF VLAD'S EARLY LIFE AND ASCENSION FROM ROMANIAN PRINCE TO VAMPIRE KING...ALSO WILL SHOW HIS ENCOUNTERS WITH UNOHANA..KUUKAKU..HISANA AND BYAKUYA...ALSO A MALE TURNED INTO A FEM CHARACTER TO BE NAMED LATER...WHICH ALL LEADS INTO DEAD OF NIGHT...RATED M FOR LEMONS..MENTION OF RAPE AND GRAPHIC MURDER...BE WARNED

DISCLAIMER..I DO NOT OWN BLEACH OR DRACULA

_Flashback_

[Edited..1/20/15]

LOST IN THE DEAD OF NIGHT

**"Quincy..what now...your monster is here..will you kill it...you must...but are you a Man...a Dog..or a Fool"**

**"The blood is the life and it shall be mine"**

**"I was betrayed...Look what..God has done to me!"**

**"This is but a Respite in my Waking Dream"**

**"You are Cursed Vlad Dracul...your soul will never see heaven or hell"**

***1431..Wallachia...modern day Romania***

A man stands outside a bedroom as the screams of a woman echo along with rumble of the thunder, several midwives enter and exit the room. A priest approaches flanked by several others, "Lord Vlad...is she close to giving birth" he asked. Vlad walked to the window as the rain fell in sheets, "yes...not long now" he states but a shrill cry fills the room as lightning strikes outside. Vlad entered the room as the cries of the baby echo, "your highness...your son has been born" a midwife relays. Vlad approachs the bed where a woman with long black hair with haunting steel blue eyes layed craddling a bundle on her chest. The woman looked up with a grimace, "here is your son...what shall you call him" she asked and vlad picked up the bundle, "He shall be call Vlad the Third" he replies. The woman notices the priests, most were glaring at her and saying prayers but she ignored them as reached up to her son, "you shall be forever remembered" she whispered but her hand dropped as she drew her last breath. Vlad held his son as the healers tried in vain to save her but in the end vlad left the woman to be buried in an unmarked grave. Vlad left his son in the care of a servant to be raised along side his brothers Mireca II and Vlad Călugărul. In 1435 vlad the second added a fourth son named radu and they spent their formative years in Sighişoara. Vlad II brought his sons to Târgoviște in 1436 when he ascended the throne of wallachia. Vlad III learned much in his time in Sighişoara such as combat skills, geography, mathematics, science, languages of german, latin and slavic along with classical art and philosophy.

***1442***

Radu and vlad ran through the forest followed by their brother Mireca, "radu..vlad...dont run too far" he shouted. Radu stopped in tracks followed by vlad, "yes brother" radu shouted but vlad glared at his brother, his steel blue eyes on display. However the glare softened as he smiled at his older brother, "sorry..lets return before dark" he stated running off. Mireca and radu ran after him as they reached the castle. Vlad walked through the halls of the castle after visiting the bath and nightly prayer, "Father are sure this is the only way" a voice said. Vlad recoginzed the voice as his brother Mireca, "I signed a treaty with them...along with Tribute...I must send them to show my loyalty" another stated. Vlad peeked in to see his father and brother in a heated agrument, "I told you not to trust them...why must they go...I will go in their place" mireca stated. Vlad II glares at his oldest son, "you are my heir unlike your brother..the next to rule...vlad and radu will not be harmed...this will be done" he shouted. The door pushed open as vlad stepped in his eyes wide and on the verge of tears, "Mireca..leave us" vlad II stated. Mireca patted his brother on the head as he exited but vlad kept his gaze on his father. Vlad II knelt before his son with his hands on vlad's shoulders, "vlad...this must be done...I do this for you" he stated and deeply sighed, "I remember your mother's dying words to you...you shall be forever remembered..she said..." he added. Vlad II looked in his son's eyes, "Learn everything from them...and always trust in god" he states, removing a elegant black cross and places around vlad's neck. Vlad choked back a sob as he clutched his father, "I will father" he whispered. A few days later vlad and radu were sent to live in Edirne in northwest turkey. Vlad II eventally regained his throne but would never see his sons again. Vlad III spent his time in Edirne learning the Quran and the Turkish language and works of literature but never forsaked his reverence of god.

Vlad sat in his room when two entered with one grabbing him by the hair, "What is the meaning of this?!" he shouted but the men ignored him. The men lead vlad by the hair to a bedchamber where a man in a turban waited, "here you are...such eyes" he sneered, grabbing vlad. The man dragged vlad in the room and tossed him on the bed as his cross fell his hand. Vlad quickly grabbed his father's cross as the man ripped his shirt and pants with a crude cackle. Vlad choked back a scream as the man held his face in the bed and penetrated him, "god..I pray not for mercy...you help those who only help themselves" he recited over and over. Vlad was later lead back to a bathroom but after he cleaned himself, saw his brother and the sultan's son mehmed II staring back at him along the way. Vlad developed an unyielding hatred for the turks and his brother radu after the incident. In 1448 vlad was released from turk control to be placed on the throne of wallachia after his father's death. Vlad ultimately learned of the boyars' betrayal and the crueltly of his brother Mireca's death. Vlad's first reign was short and he was forced to escape to moldavia in 1451 and soon hungary but vlad never forgot his motive for returning to wallachia.

***1452***

Vlad arrived at the castle of Janos Hunyadi of Hungray, the same man who had forced vlad off the throne and placed Vladisav II on the throne. Vlad knew Hunyadi knew who had killed his father and brother but their mutual hatred for the turks was more and he needed hunyadi to reclaim the throne. Vlad was led through the courtyard where Hunyadi sat waiting for him, "Vlad Dracul...we see each other once again" he states. Vlad bows to hunyadi but his displeasure is evident, "Why have you summoned for me" he asked and janos stood, "I know what sort of man you are vlad...I wish to seek a peace with you" he replies. Vlad's eyes narrow, "you helped murder my father and buried my brother alive" he hissed but janos raised his hand, "I know...a cruel act yes...however..it was war...the war coming with the turks will consume everything...It is my wish that you aid me in the hopes of freeing wallachia of their presence" he states. Hunyadi beckons for vlad to follow, "vlad you have vast knowledge of the turks and their inner working...you also harbor a great hate for mehmed II their new sultan" he states and notices the look of anger, "for that reason..i have decided to make you an advisor against the turks" he adds. The pair stop in front of a large double door, "I await your decision" janos states but vlad stops him, "I accept...I made a promise to myself...to liberate my people and honor my father's wish" he states. Hunyadi orders a servant to bring vlad to a room and prepare for a dinner that night.

That night vlad walked towards the banquet hall in new clothes, consisting a white tunic shirt with black vest and black trouser with boots. His shoulder length black hair was tied in loose ponytail and throughly washed. The servants opened the door as vlad was announced and led inside, numerous people looked at him in disgust and animosity. Vlad ignored the looks of people as he walked towards the table where Hunyadi sat with several nobles but someone caught his eye. A young woman sat next to an older man, her hair was soft almost white and an angelic face. Hunyadi noticed vlad approaching, "Vlad come sit..this is Gruta and his niece..Illya" he states and vlad bows to both but notices gruta's shocked expression. Vlad sat down across from illya but she kept her gaze averted from vlad's face, "what is your full name" gruta asked. Vlad sipped his wine, "Vlad Dracul III...my father was Vlad Dracul II" he states. Gruta gasped slightly, "I see...he was a great man...your brother Mireca as well" he states and vlad nods but kept his gaze on illya, "illya dont be shy..introuduce yourself" gruta adds. Illya looks up and vlad notices a blush in her cheeks, "Greeting...I am Illya" she greets, extending her hand. Vlad places a soft kiss on her delicate hand as musicians start playing, "would you like to dance" he asked and illya timidly nodded. Gruta and hunyadi watched them head to the center hall taking each other's hand, "I would like to speak with him in private" gruta asked and janos nodded. Illya could not help being mesmerized by vlad's charm and most of all his eyes, "your eyes are like pools blue" she states, as they dance around the room. Vlad keep his gaze on her, "I thank you...your beauty has stolen my breath" he states and illya blushes. Vlad returns Illya to the table and bids them a good night but not before gruta invites him for lunch.

The next day vlad arrives to gruta's home and is led to a garden, "welcome..please sit" gruta greets. Vlad took seat as the servants served the meal, "Vlad...I knew your father...I served him well...I brought you here in the hope of entering into your service as well...to add to it...I have something" gruta states, motioning for a servant. The servant approaches with long item wrapped in cloth, "it was you father's" gruta states, as vlad opens the cloth to reveal a black claymore. Illya soon joins them for lunch but gruta steps away, "your uncle is most generous" vlad states and illya nods, "I heard you are going to a nunnery" he adds. Illya slowly nods but gasp slightly when vlad takes her hand, "Do not go to the nunnery...you should stay here...your place is with me" he states. Illya blushes softly, "you are mad...arent you" she states and vlad inches closer, "I knew it from the moment I saw you...as if god willed it to be true" he states. Illya looks away slightly, "I will do everything to win your heart" vlad states. Vlad soon accepts the sword and gruta's propsal, gaining an ally and mentor as well a chance to court Illya.

A month later vlad and illya walked through the garden of gruta's estate, "would you like to go for a horseback ride" he asked. Illya was slightly abrasive to idea, "it is not ladylike" she replies and vlad takes her hand, "not to me" he states. Vlad leads illya to the stable as a servant mounted his black horse and lifted her on the horse. Vlad took the reins and walked the horse out of the stable and along a dirt road, "I am happy you decided to not go to the nunnery" he states. Illya could only blush but thanked god for bringing him into her life. The years soon passed as vlad slowly works to free his people from turkish rule and gain favor with his soldiers. Vlad and Illya marry a year after meeting but vlad and illya lose gruta, whom dies of fever. Vlad carried Illya to their wedding bed and gently laid her on it, "I love you" he whispered in her ear. Illya softly kissed his lips as they made passionate love but around them the world was changing. In 1453 Constantinople falls to Mehmed II and the turks slowly move closer to Hungray but for vlad another tragedy will shape him into the man he will known to be.

***1456***

Illya awoke with a start to the slam of a heavy door, "who's there" she announced, trying to sound authoritative. A small chuckle echoed as a candle approached, "sorry I woke you my love" a voice states, lighting other candles. Illya slowly climbed from bed to the cold floor under her feet, "Vlad..." she states but makes a face, "you smell horrible" she adds. Vlad pulls off his boots and smears some mud on her cheek, "sorry I went riding and lost track of time" he states. Illya gasped and slapped his shoulder, "vlad" she chided but he silenced her with a kiss. Illya pulled away with a stern look, "do not think kissing me will make up for this" she states, pointing to the smear on her cheek. Vlad dropped to one knee, "my humblest apologizes Lady Dracul...punish me as you see fit" he states, kissing her hand. Illya softly giggled and took his hand, "come let me draw a bath for you" she states and vlad follows with a small laugh of his own. Vlad follows behind illya like shadow, "why not have a servant do this" he asked. Illya glanced back with a smile, "I am perfectly capable of doing this" she replies, as they reach the bath.

Vlad stripped off his bottoms as illya filled the large wooden tub, "ok you can get in" she states. Vlad pulled off his shirt and slowly climbed in with a content sigh, "care to join me..my love" he whispers, his eyes luring her in. Illya slid off her night gown and took his hand to climb in, onto his lap. Illya gasped feeling his manhood on her inner thigh and maintained her composure. Vlad dipped a towel in the water and wiped away the dirt on illya's cheek but moved off to her neck, then her collarbone. Illya softly sighed as tilted her head to the side as vlad slowly moved to her breasts, "vlad..." she softly moans. Steel-blue met grey as their lips meet in chaste passion, his fingers tracing her soft skin, eliciting tiny moans from her. Vlad continues his tracing as illya leans her head back, "I want you...I want inside me" she whispers. Vlad reaches below the water to guide his member into her wet core, eliciting a louder moan to escape illya's lips. Vlad moved his hand down her side to her supple hips, moving his own to slid his member in and out. The water splashes to floor as vlad and illya lose themselves to passion and lust, his name proclaimed by his princess and her own moaned by the prince. Illya threw her head back as her climax erupted but moaned louder as vlad's seed filled her womb. Vlad panted as reached for a bucket and poured the water over their naked bodies, "Illya my love..I swear to you..I will love you forever till death parts us and beyond" he whispers. Illya caresses his cheek, "I will as well but if death parts us...may god unite us in heavenly bliss or may we find each other when we are reborn" she states. Vlad and illya redress for bed and he carries her in his arms as she slowly fall asleep, "my love...you are my life...without you I am nothing...God may you keep her safe" he thought.

A few months later vlad stood at the altar of a church near Poenari Castle in full black armor with a black cape tied around his neck as a priest gave prayer, "May god grant you victory" the priest states. Vlad bows to the priest and he turns, seeing the sadden gaze of illya holding his helmet. Vlad embraced his young wife, "do not fear...I will return to you" he whispered but illya shook her head in tears, "Please do not leave...this battle..you..you could die" she whispered. Vlad kissed the top of illya's head, "God will protect us" he stated, taking his helmet. Vlad left the church amid the soft sobs of illya and lead his forces into battle. Vlad and his forces marched in wallachia while Hunyadi marched to Serbia. Vlad's forces slowly and surely conquered the area, culminating with a large against Vladisav II. Vlad charged the field amid the screams of dead, his sword dripping in blood and flesh but his sight was set on the man charging him. Vlad raised his sword high and their blades clanged as they past, both dismounted and engaged in single combat. Vlad charged Vladisav and their blades rung among the numerous swords and spears but vlad won the day killing Vladisav II. Vlad stood among the hails of his men but his horrid feeling plagued him, "Illya" he thought. Vlad ran to his horse and galloped back to the monastery where illya was. Vlad pushed open the doors and sees Illya laying next to the altar, her clothes were soaking wet, "No..no...how could this happen" he whispered. Vlad drops to his knees in tears as he clutches her body, "My prince...it was the enemy...the turks" a priest states. Vlad sees a note near her body, "My prince is dead...All is lost without him...may god unite us in heavenly bliss" it read. Vlad clutched the note as he softly sobbed, "She took her own life..her soul is damned" stated one man. Vlad in a fit of rage, quickly pulled his black claymore and decapitated the man's head.

Vlad rushed out of the monastery as screams soon filled the air of the night and by dawn 100 enemy troops were hanged, impaled and tortured. Vlad had freed wallachia but in the process lost the true love of his life and with his reign of terror in some eyes began. Vlad found Wallachia in a wretched state, constant war had resulted in rampant crime, failing agricultural production and the virtual disappearance of trade. Vlad knew a stable economy was essential to resisting external enemies and used severe methods to restore order and prosperity. Vlad had three aims for Wallachia to strengthen the country's economy, its defense and his own political power. Vlad took measures to help the peasants' well-being by building new villages and raising agricultural output. Vlad understood the importance of trade for the development of Wallachia and helped the Wallachian merchants by limiting foreign merchant trade to three market towns of Târgșor, Câmpulung and Târgoviște. Vlad considered the boyars the chief cause of the constant strife as well as conspiring with hunyadi in death of his father and brother. To secure his rule he had many leading nobles killed and also gave positions in his council which had traditionally belonged to the greatest boyars to persons of obscure or foreign origin, who would be loyal to him alone. Vlad preferred knights and free peasants to boyars for lower offices in his aim of fixing up Wallachia.

Vlad issued new laws punishing thieves and treated the boyars with the same harshness, believing them guilty of weakening Wallachia through their personal struggles for power. Vlad earned the title of Impaler as time passed but he knew fear was the most powerful motivator. Vlad conducted raids in transylvania and various regions cementing his status as ruler of wallachia. In 1459 vlad took a second wife but she never measured up to Illya, however she did give him a son named Mihnea. That same year the pope called for army to be raised and vlad aligned himself Matthias Corvinus. Vlad sat in his throne room when several emissaries from the sultan mehmed arrived, "Greeting..Prince Vlad...the sultan requests you pay your Tribute of 10,000 ducats and 500 young recruits" one states. Vlad glares at the men, "Remove your hats in my throne room" he states but the men refuse, "I see..Guards Show them our customs" he adds. The guards grab the men and nail their hats to their heads, "Send a message to the Sultan...We will not pay now or ever...Wallachia is free land" he states. As the men were dragged away a handsome young man walked through the doors, his clothes were vibrant and foreign. Vlad rose from his throne with a harden scowl, "You Dare show your face before me" he hissed. The man removed his turban, "Is that anyway to greet your younger brother...I came here to ask you..Nay implore you to send the tribute but judging by the dead men...it will not help" radu states. Vlad continues to glare at his brother, "As I said...Wallachia is free land go back to Mehmed tell him...We will fight to last man...I will burn villages...poison wells...salt the earth...I will destroy everything before I let him have it" he growled. Radu sighed and turned to leave but glanced back, "I think this will be last time we see each other...hoşçakal kardeşim" he states and vlad only glared. In response the sultan sent Hamza Pasha to make peace or if necessary kill vlad. However vlad ambushed hamza's forces and impaled hamza on highest stake. Vlad sat in a field among the dead as he ate his meal and his men were amazed he could eat surrounded by the stench of death.

[A/N...hoşçakal kardeşim...means goodbye my brother]

***1462***

Vlad sat on his horse amid the screams of the dead as his men had successully destroyed another ottoman camp. Vlad had desmiated the area between serbia and the black sea under the guise of a turkish calvary, using his fluent turkish dialecte. Vlad arrived at his camp and sent for a messenger, "you summoned me milord" one asked. Vlad sat down in a chair, "take this down...I have killed peasants...men and women...old and young...who lived in Oblucitza and Novoselo...where the Danube flows into the sea...up to Rahova...which is located near Chilia...from the lower Danube up to such places as Samovit and Ghighen...We killed 23,884 Turks without counting those whom we burned in homes or the Turks whose heads were cut by our soldiers...Thus...your highness...you must know that I have broken the peace with him..." he stated and stood, "I want this sent this to Matthias Corvinus" he ordered. Vlad decided to rest awhile but his nights were haunted by his true love, "stop this vlad...you are straying from god" she echoed. Vlad quickly sat up with a start, "illya who do you haunt me" he whispers, leaving his tent and sword in hand. Vlad walked with his sword and started swinging randomly but his thoughts were conflicted.

_Flashback_

_Vlad stood training near his castle, sweat glistening on his skin as he swung his mighty sword. Not far from him was illya watching as she sat on a blanket, "Vlad take a break" she shouts. Vlad wipes his brow and takes a seat next to her, "all you do is train" she states and he smiles, "to be vigilant is best..wallachia is not free yet" he states. Vlad leans closer and careesed her cheek, "as long as I have you and god..I will not be stopped" he smiled and illya blushed but kissed him._

_End Flashback_

Vlad drove his sword in the ground, "please watch me..my precious Illya" he whispers. Vlad continued his battles with the turks but his luck was running out, not before sickening mehmed with the sight of 20,000 impaled bodies.

Vlad soon returned to Poenari Castle where a priest was waiting for him, "why are you here..Father?" he asked. The man had long black hair with a well kept mutton chops which connect with a mustache but is otherwise clean-shaven, "I am Father JuhaBach...I have traveled here to speak with you...concerning the rumors about you" he states. Vlad sits on his throne, "rumors..you say...such as that I boil children alive or slice the breasts off women...I have them all impaled..perhaps" he states. JuhaBach remains silent, "Father do you believe I am some demon...the devil in the flesh...is that your true aim" vlad states and juhabach gasps slightly but turns to leave, "No I do not...but that may change" he states. Vlad walked through his castle towards his bedchambers and opened the door to see his wife rocking their son to sleep. The woman hand long purple curled hair that framed her round face, "good evening..Meninas" he greeted. Meninas glanced up at him with her violet eyes leering at him, "returned have you...here hold your son" she states. Vlad holds his young son as he sings an old lullaby to him, "illya...how I miss you...I wish this was your son not hers" he thought. Vlad soon learned that his brother Radu was leading the forces against him and quickly besieged his castle. Vlad was eventually defeated and was forced to seek aide from Matthias Corvinus, however vlad was imprisoned for high treason. Vlad remained in prison for several years but was released in early 1476 after radu's death in 1475. Vlad declared his third reign but the seeds of his demise where already sown.

***1476***

Vlad arrived at the monastery in Snagnov at the behest of a Father Haschwalth and Father JuhaBach. The doors opened as JuhaBach stood at the altar, "Lord Vlad...you must ask god to forgive you for what you have done over the years...you have slaughter dozens in a rage for Lady Illya's death...you insult messengers for other countries...the scores of dead...you must repent" he stated. Vlad glares at JuhaBach as the doors close behind him, "Repent?!...God spares no salvation for those who beg for it...Nor is he merciful to those who beseech his benevolence" he states. Suddenly two men rush vlad but he makes short work of them. However a third stabs vlad in the back and a fourth from the side, "You are Cursed Vlad Dracul...your soul will never see heaven or hell...you fight your church...your people...You will be doomed to wander this world incorrupt and entire" juhaBach stated, grabbing vlad's black cross. Vlad grits his teeth as blood drips from his mouth, "It was you all along..you.." he hisses but the assassins drive their swords further. The lightning strikes violently as JuhaBach and the assassins leave vlad on the floor. Vlad remains motionless but is still alive as he slowly drags himself, "I will have my Vengeance" he thought. Vlad gasped wide-eyed seeing the image of Illya at the altar, "God has forsaken me...My people...havent I served them and this is my reward" he whispered. Vlad clenched his fist as his tears dripped on the stone floor, "I Renounce My Faith!...I Will Rise from my Death...with the powers of darkness to have my Vengeance!" he screamed. Blood started to seep from a body into the cracks of the floor as vlad crawled closer, "The blood is the life and it shall be mine" he hissed, licking up the blood. Father Haschwalth and Father JuhaBach return to find vlad had expired, "what will happen to him now" haschwalth asked. Juhabach stared at vlad's lifeless body, "Mehmed wishes to have him beheaded and sent to him" he replies.

Juhabach that night sat in his room reading scripture when he heard a strange noise, grabbing a torch he searched the crypt but was drawn to vlad's coffin. Juhabach reaches the coffin but finds it empty, "I should thank you Father" a voice stated. Juhabach looked around and gasped in shock seeing vlad sitting on the window's edge above him but vlad had changed. His beard and older appearance was gone but now he resembled himself from over twenty years ago. Juhabach clenched his chest as vlad dropped down, "you doomed me to wander incorrupt and entire" he hissed and vanished but appeared next juhabach, "You have given me eternal life" vlad added. Vlad reached down to pick up his father's cross but the cross burned his hand, "So god has indeed forsaked me" he thought. Haschwalth searched for Father JuhaBach and he heard a shout, following the sound and opened the door. Haschwalth found JuhaBach on the ground and a figure standing next to him, "Who are you?!" he shouted. The figure turned to him and haschwalth saw his steel blue eyes, "come to follow him to death" he states. Haschwalth blinked shocked as the figure vanished and gasped when a hand went around his neck, "W..who.. you" he choked and the figure chuckled, "the devil in the flesh" he grins, dropping haschwalth. Haschwalth quickly rushes to juhabach as the figure laughed into the darkness but haschwalth noticed the empty coffin and realization struck, "it cant be..prince vlad" he whispered. Vlad left the monastery walking towards the woods, "how can this be..my heart is not beating...but I am alive" he thought. The sounds of growling shook vlad from his thoughts and looked to see several wolves but they did not attack. Vlad slowly approached the wolves and they surrounded him but one sniffed him and allowed vlad to pet him, "what sort of will is this" he thought. The wolves soon ran off as vlad started to feel this hunger suddenly overcome him.

Vlad left the woods towards a road when he saw a woman walking along the road alone and vlad could see her perfectly in the dark. Vlad heard her heart beating as if she was in his embrace and her scent was intoxicating. The woman continued to walk and was completely unaware of vlad's presence but she screamed when a hand gripped her mouth. Vlad wraps his other arm around her waist as she struggled but it was in vain. Vlad slowly licked her neck before savagely biting down and the warm liquid flowing down his throat. Vlad quickly tossed the woman aside as blood smeared on his face and down his lip, "I never felt this before...Ii need more" he thought. Vlad continued to walking and found a town as the moon hangs in the sky. Vlad found a stable near the edge of town and made his way towards it, his hunger still not satiated. Vlad entered the stable and found four horses in their enclosures and he lunged at the first, his teeth tearing into the hide of the horse and its warm blood flowing down his throat. The horse neighed and buck as vlad attacked each one but vlad was unaware his body was changing. His ears became more pointed and bat like, his skin coarse and pale, his teeth sharp as knives and his nails lengthening. The sounds of the dying horse awoke the owner of the stable and he got dressed to see, grabing a torch he ventured to the stable. The man gasped seeing three of his prized horses dead and someone or something atop the forth, "what in god's name is that" he muttered. A pair of bat like wings sprouted from the creature's back as he made short work of the horse and when it looked up. The man saw golden pupils staring hungirly at him but before he could move. The creature screeched and flew off through the roof into the night. Vlad soon regained his senses and realized he was flying over the countryside, "what sort of magic is this" he thought but sighed contently, soaring through the clouds. Vlad soon felt this slumber overtake him as the sun rises and found a cave in the mountains. Vlad hung himself from the ceiling by his claws and wrapped his wings around him to sleep. The sun rose and the news of his death started to circulate throughout the area.

Haschwalth sat at his desk reading scripture when the door opened and a older man entered, "Father Jugram...how are you feeling today...last night must have been trying...however I have heard what you have been saying" he states. Haschwalth turned to the man, "I know what I saw...it was prince vlad..he killed Father Juhabach" he states but the man raises his hand, "father..I think a pilgrimage is in order...a time to reflect...please consider it" he states, leaving. Haschwalth was not dissuaded by the man, "prince vlad is alive and I will make it my mission to eliminate him from this world" he thought. Haschwalth later that day packed his things and decided to take the elder's advice and leave on a pilgrimage but as he left, he was stopped by a young priest and nun. The priest had long blond hair and the nun had shoulder length pink hair and glasses with nun habits, "Sister Szayel...Father Yylfordt...good morning" jugram greeted. Yylfordt was the first to speak, "good morrow...father haschwalth...my sister and I offer our condolences on the passing of father juhabach" he states. Szayel adjusted her glasses, "also...do you truly believe prince vlad killed father juhabach" she states and jugram nods, "yes..he has become a spawn of the devil...will the two of you help me in this mission" he asked. The siblings looked at each other, "If god wills it..then we will aid you father haschwalth" they states. The trio soon left Snagov, soon they and their followers would become a plague in vlad's side for centuries.

***1477***

It had been several months since vlad's human death and he had wandered from villiage to vilage eating his fill and learning his new powers. Vlad arrived in village not far from Poenari Castle, his former stronghold and place of illya's death. Vlad walked the village as the sun rose over the horizon, "hmm..I should find a place to rest" he thought. Vlad found a home and banged on the door and soon a young woman anwsered, "i seek shelter for the day" he whispers, his eyes shifting. The woman nods in a daze and leads him to a cellar and locks him in. Vlad lays his cloak on the floor and lays across it as he falls asleep, "Illya..my love...I still long for you" he whispers. Vlad awoke as the sun sets to the sounds of things being broken and shouting, "Stupid Wench" a voice gruffly shouted. Vlad walked up the cellar steps but soon rushed into the shadows, as the door was thrusted open and the woman thrown down the steps. The man stalked down as the woman whimpered in fright but soon vlad stepped out of the shadows, "who are you" he hissed but vlad only glared. The man pulled a dagger and charged vlad but he broke the man's arm in an instant. The woman rushed into vlad's arms but he quickly grabbed her by the throat and sunk his fangs into her, finally snapping her neck with ease. Vlad crushed the man's skull as walked upstairs, "foolish..her blood was not to my liking" he thought. Vlad searched the home and found a change of clothes and a hooded coat. Vlad exited the house into the night but found a horse tied near the home, "easy boy" he whispers, petting the horse and climbing on. Vlad soon arrived to a cemetery near the castle, walking through it he found a well kept marker and dropped to his knees before it. Vlad gripped the stone as red tears started to run down his face, "Illya...I failed you...we will not be reunited...god has cursed me...I can only cling to what you told me on our wedding night...if we are reborn..may we find each other and fall in love once again" he states, wiping the blood from his face.

The sound of footsteps caught his sensitive ears and he glanced back from under his hood, to see a middle aged woman with graying purple hair. The woman glared, "why are you here...intruder" she hissed and vlad glared, "visiting a former queen" he replied. The woman folded her arms, "she was the prince's first wife...however she flung herself into the Arges river after false news of his death...foolish girl" she states. Vlad softly growls, "Do not speak ill of Illya...Wench" he hissed and the woman gasped, "I know that voice...Vlad" she states. Vlad stood and removed his hood causing her to gasp in shock, "how in god's name is this possible...you were assassinated in snagov" she states. Vlad glares at her, "God?!..he had nothing to to with this..Meninas" he hisses, his fangs elongating and his eyes glowing gold. Meninas quickly reached for her cross and vlad chuckled, "Strigoi...you monster" she gasps. Vlad glances back as his wings claw out his back and snap to either side of meninas, "the only reason you live is because of my son" he grins, vanishing into mist. Vlad flew through a window and made his way to his room, however he saw the room was bare, "I need to find it" he thought. The door opened as a servant walked and he grab him by the throat, "where is my sword" he growled and the man gasped in fear, "th..the armory.." he states. Vlad tossed the man aside and fazed into mist and seeped into the stones and finally into the armory. Vlad found his father's claymore as the guards amassed to find him but vlad vanished without a trace. Vlad untimately left his beloved wallachia only to return four centuries later.

To be Continued

A/N...CH ONE IS FINISHED..I TRIED TO GO FOR HISTORICAL ACCURACY BUT TOOKS SOME LIBERTIES ESPECIALLY WITH ILLYA..THE INCIDENT WITH THE MAN IN THE TURBAN AND MENINAS...SECOND SZAYEL IS NOT THE FEM I MENTIONED ABOVE...SHE/HE WILL BE NAMED LATER...THIS CHAPTER WAS THE GROUND FLOOR..I WANTED TO SHOW HOW HE STARTS TO COME TO TERMS WITH HIS NEW LIFE...NOW AS I MENTIONED IN LOST IN THE NIGHT AND AT THE END OF DEAD OF NIGHT..HE CHOSE ISANE OVER RUKIA..BECAUSE AS YOU'VE SEEN BECAUSE OF..ILLYA...IN HIS MIND ISANE IS ILLYA AND FELL IN LOVE WITH HER...NEXT CHAPTER WILL HAVE VLAD ENOUNTER HIS NEMESIS AND HIS FIRST ATTEMPT AT COMPANIONSHIP...AS ALWAYS LIKE..REVIEW AND FAVE...STAY FROSTY...


	2. Chapter 2

A/N...WELCOME TO CHAPTER TWO...A THANK YOU TO CODEGEASS 199995 FOR THE FAVE

_Vlad's journal_

DISCLAIMER...SEE CHAPTER ONE

* * *

><p>CH2<p>

_It has been tens years since...well..I died and became this thing...I could call myself strigori but its sounds..well not dignified...I have come to terms with this and my travels have opened my eyes to new horizons...I learned to control wolves and bats..even some weak-willed people...I was once a prince..a ruler..now a pauper...I have made others like me but they were weak...foolish and short-lived...I used them for experiments to test their limits...they all died during the day..burning to ash..while I became weaker...but could move around..._

_I soon left wallachian borders behind...traveling north into ukraine...staying a few months in Halych but left and headed north into Kiev...in 1486 i found myself on the battlefield fighting against Ivan III of moscow...feeding..killing but won no glory...I traveled further to Rus lands encountered..mongols and tatars..finally settling in Moskva..._

***1490***

Vlad rode along a dirt road outside moskva on his horse and came to neglected path and followed it to a small home. Several servants were tending to the house when he approached, "welcome home..master" one greeted, taking his horse. Vlad nodded to the man and walked inside and below to his make shift pine box bed. Vlad slipped off his boots, his overcoat and climbed inside, not before pulling an envelope from his coat, "hmm...his blood was not decent but this invite is worth it...in one month's time...i will hunt in high society" he smirked. Vlad continued to sleep the day away and finally rose that night to feed. A month passed and vlad arrived at the estate on the invitation, "may i see you invitation..mr" a guard asked. Vlad flicked his ponytail, "Vladimir...Vladimir Draco" he states and the guards looks him over. Vlad wore black trousers and boots with a white shirt, a silver vest with a cream coat, "go on in" the guard states. Vlad was led to elegant dining hall with numerous nobles laughing and conversing. Vlad carefully let his senses waft around the room and stayed on the edges of the room watching and listening, "hmm...not much sport" he thought, taking a glass of clear liquor. Vlad sipped the drink but quickly drank the entire glass, "sir..what is this drink" he asked. The servant poured him another glass, "bread wine sir" he states and vlad grins, "very good" he replies. Vlad continues to mingle turning the heads of several women but none suited his palette. Vlad then noticed several men crowding a long sofa and when he got a better view. Vlad saw a bored young woman surrounded by noblemen, her long darkish blond-green hair covering her generous bust. She wore an elegant white and gold trimmed gown and arm length white gloves to compliment her beautiful oval-shaped face and full lips with green eyes. Vlad continued to watch the girl and their eyes finally met, noticing the red in her cheeks. Vlad carefully approached the young lady, all the men looked at him in digust. However the girl extended her hand, "Good evening Sir" she greeted and vlad placed a soft kiss on her hand, "Good Evening...I...Am...Vladimir...Draco" he greets.

The musicians started to play as vlad placed his left over his heart and extended his right hand, "Care to Dance" he asked and she took his hand, "Yes...Mr Draco...I am...Candice" she states. Vlad softly smiles, "Can..diii..ccce" he purred, leading her around the room. The dancing eventually lead them outside, "you seemed distracted...almost bored" vlad asked and candice scoffed, "yes...i dream of more...not marrying some noble...bearing children...i seek adventure" she states. Vlad softly grinned, "this girl is indeed beautiful...it been so long since..i had someone at my side" he thought. Vlad leaned in closer to candice, "i can you give adventure" he purred, softly kissing her lips. Candice was blown away by his touch and vlad felt her body become hot, "allow me to escort you home" he whispers and she nods in a daze. Candice led him to her carriage and to her home where her parents lived, "only your mother and father" he asked and she nodded, "a priest as well..some foreigner from romania" she replies. Candice doesn't notice the shadow over vlad's eyes, "a priest from my homeland..interesting" he thought. The carriage stopped the doors of a modest mansion and they arm in arm walked inside, then quickly to her bedchambers. Vlad could tell candice was not a virgin but to him it did not matter, "vlad...can you truly give me adventure" she asked, longing. Vlad walked up behind her, "Undress and i will" he purred into her warm neck. Candice turned to him with a seductive smile and slowly undressed, letting her gown fall to the floor. Vlad circled around like a wolf but noticed her legs rubbing togther and grinned wide, "i can smell her arousal" he thought.

Candice shivered in his cold embrace and cold kisses on her warm skin as he lifted her up and onto her bed. Vlad soon slipped his hand between her legs and toyed with her already wet inner lips, "So lewd...but desireable" he purred, slipping two finger inside her. Candice softly moaned in his mouth as his tongue did battle with hers and his fingers thrusted in and out of her wet core. Vlad soon brought her to climax as her inner walls clutched his fingers and her wet lips leaked fluid. Vlad lifted the fingers to his mouth and licked them clean, noticing the half lidded expression on candice's face and her panting. Vlad locked eyes with candice as his fangs elongated and her eyes widen in fear, before he bit into her neck. Candice raggedly screamed and tried to fight vlad off but her movement slowed and a wave of pleasure overcame her. Vlad unlatched as blood dripped onto candice's cheeks, "Now..if you truly seek adventure...Drink" he purred, cutting his wrist with his fang. Candice through half-opened eyes, opened her mouth and soon suckled his wrist, before she stopped moving. Before long candice started convolsing and vlad grinned but heard noises. Vlad shifted into a small bat and flew into the shadow of the ceiling. The door thrusted open as servant entered followed by an older woman, "Candice" the older woman shouted, rushing to the bed. Candice slowly opened her eyes and saw the woman, "Mama..." she whispered but soon with feral hiss, attacked her mother. The servant screamed and turned to run away but vlad stopped her and snapped her neck. Vlad watched with smirk on his face as candice feasted on her mother, "This way" several voices shouted. Vlad turned just as several men entered and he couldn't help but laugh as the priest he wanted to see was here, "We meet again..Father Haschwalth" he states.

Jugram held up a black cross that vlad recognized, "Unholy demon..Begone" he shouted and vlad growled, his eyes gold and his teeth protruding from his mouth. Candice rose from her mother and suddenly screamed in agony, dropping to the floor. Vlad quickly grabbed candice and dove through the window into the night. Jugram rushed to the window as mist filled the courtyard, "Finally you show yourself..Vlad Dracul" he thought. Jugram turned his attention to the woman laying dead on the floor as her husband walked in followed by the granz siblings. The man dropped to his wife as ylfordt said a prayer, "sir your wife is dead and your daughter taken...a demon has stolen their souls...we must preform rights" szayel states, reaching in her bag for a silver stake. Jugram took the stake and knelt before the woman, driving the stake in her chest. The woman lurched up with feral snarl but soon slumped over, "what was that" the husband asked. Jugram stood and said a prayer, "he is a nosferatu...a blood drinker...he has cursed your daughter...my brethen and i will find her and save her immortal soul" he states. Jugram leaves the home and stands before his comrades, "have you located his lair" he asked and a man nodded, "yes..a small house near moskva..its guarded by his human servants" he relays. Meanwhile vlad and candice arrive back at his home, "who were those men...they called you demon" she asked. Vlad led her down to his crypt where he had two pine coffins stashed, "my is name not vladimir draco but vlad dracul...born 1431...murdered..1476...however..i rose from my death..with the night under my command" he states. Candice gasps but soon realizes that she too would live on beyond death and she grinned wickedly, "i am yours..master" she purred. Vlad took the half-naked girl in arms and repeatedly consummated their new union. However this union would be short-lived and his enemies were closing in.

Jugram and his comrades soon found the home and quickly dispatched the human servants as the sun shined in the sky. Carefully and surely they entered with swords, axes and crossbows as they spread through the home. Yylfordt found the entrance to the crypt and leads jugram with several others down while szayel remained on lookout. Jugram and Yylfordt found the pine boxes and carefully opened both to find candice and vlad asleep, with a silent nod both drove their stakes home. Candice screamed in agony, however vlad caught yylfordt's hand as his gold eyes opened. Vlad grinned wickedly throwing yylfordt back, "smart but foolish...father..." he states but his next words were lost. As an arrow with through his throat and vlad made a quickly run for the stairs. The men gave chase but vlad was ready as he grabbed a black claymore and killed two men. Szayel heard the commotion as vlad emerged from the cellar and their eyes met, "how can such a handsome man be a demon" she thought. Vlad quickly grabbed the nun and used her as a shield as the other made it to him, "what will you do now" vlad grinned, biting down on her neck. Yylfordt and jugram glare at vlad but see the resolve on szayel's face as she accepted fate, in a quick move she revealed a long knife from her sleeve and drove through her into vlad. Vlad grunted in pain from the blessed blade and escaped into the sun. Yylfordt caught his sister as she fell and as jugram gave chase after vlad, "do not grieve for me...i will go to heaven and see mother and father" she whispers, before drawing her last breath.

_Candice...so young longing for adventure...however i need someone who can defend herself in battle...sadly her time in the night was short._

_Haschwalth...a man with a tenacious will...following me since my rebirth...honoring that fool...Juhabach...i soon came to respect him and his sternritters...they chased me for years...through russia into the tundra but he made one critical error._

***1507***

The door of an inn opens as a figure drapped in black enters and takes a seat at a table, "bread wine" he stated. The barmaid brought a bottle of clear liquor and a glass, "here you are" she states and the man removes his hood to reveal steel-blue eyes. Several men noticed his eyes and two left, "are you new stranger" a voiced asked. The man looked up to see a woman with light reddish hair and eyepatch over her right eye and a revealing light green dress, "I'm Zabimaru...you are" she asked and he grinned, "Vlad" he replies. Zabimaru took vlad's hand and led him upstairs, not before discreetly nodding to a man. Zabimaru opened a bedroom door and led vlad inside, "lie down...and undress" she states. Vlad places his sword next to the bed and takes off his shirt as zabimaru undresses, revealing her shapely full figure. Vlad grins as zabimaru straddles him, licking his chest and up his body to his waiting lips. Vlad grabs the back of her head and savagely kiss her lips, "you were not careful...foolish wench" he purred. Zabimaru gasped and tried to move but vlad had a firm grip in her head, "they must have told..what i am" he purred, his fangs elongating. Zabimaru screamed as vlad tore into her neck as the door thrusted open but vlad threw zabimaru's lifeless body aside and slew the men, before jumping out the window. Several rushed outside but vlad has galloped off, "Inform the others..dracula is escaping" he shouted.

Vlad rode through the frozen tundra of russia as a group of men chased him, looking back vlad saw the charging figures of jugram and yylfordt. Vlad quickly turned and drew his sword, letting out a mighty howl. Yylfordt gasped wide-eyed seeing this display, "is this the true face of dracula" he thought. Several of the overzealous men charged and were made short work of as vlad cut them down. Jugram fired from his crossbow but vlad deflected as the sun started to set, "Father Jugram..we must retreat!" yylfordt shouted. Jugram ignored yylfordt and continued his pursuit into a veritable icy wasteland, "should we follow" one asked and yylfordt shook his head, "dracul commands the night...we must pray for father jugram that he kills him" he states. Jugram and several men reach an icy covered forest and slowly venture inside, only the sounds of the horseshoes hitting snow was heard. Jugram looked around and suddenly numerous gold eyes appeared among the trees, "Ready yourselves" he shouted, as a number of wolves attacked. Jugram drew his sword and sliced the head of one wolf as his comrades were dying around him. A cold mist started to roll in as the wolves ran, "Stand firm" jugram shouted but it was in vain as his comrades were killed one by one. Jugram noticed the wolves did not attack him at all, "Now do you see your folly..priest...during the day...you had the power but now you are in my realm" a voice mocked. Jugram looked through the mist, when a burning erupted on his leg and looked to see blood running down it. Jugram held himself firm as another pain erupted and he dropped to one knee, "you have wasted you life...thirty years...Thirty years you've chased me...for what...God?!..Ha" vlad mocked.

The mist soon lifted as vlad knelt before jugram and lifted him off the ground by his collar, "God will protect us...you are cursed...dracul" he gritted. Vlad chuckled menacingly as he opened his mouth but suddenly jugram grabs his cross and jams it into vlad's right eye. Vlad roars and drops jugram as he staggers, spurting blood but vlad lunges to pin jugram to the ground, "Foolish Priest...you can not Kill me" he roared but jugram manged to slammed the cross further into vlad's eye. Jugram staggered to his feet as his breathing was labored due to the freezing wind and grabbed his silver stake. Vlad growled as he pulled the cross from his face and the blood receeded and his eye reformed. Jugram struggled forward but suddenly gripped his chest, "hahah...now you feel it" vlad grinned and stood up, "the cold has you...your wounds" he added. Jugram dropped to one knee as vlad stalked forward, "No..i can not die..God give me strength" he thought and with one last gasp, plunged the stake into vlad's chest. Vlad gurgled wide-eyed as he staggered back and jugram fell forward, "god has given me the power to slay this demon" he thought, drawing his last breath. However vlad stood with the stake in his chest and a sadden look, "You are wrong Father Jugram Haschwalth...its not god or the devil keeping me here...its because neither one wants my Soul" he states.

_Jugram...he should've listened to Yylfordt...his obsession with me costed him and his men their lives...however my respect him did not waver...In the end he froze to death believing he had slayed me but my war with the sternritter did not end with him._

_I remained in russia...seeing the rise of ivan the terrible and even watching him beat to death his successor...Good Times...I left russia in 1547 after the great Fire and returned to familiar territories of moldavia and serbia...not my homeland..too many horrid memories...my son's murder...but knowing my grandson avenged him..did me well...I settled on the border of hungary and made the decision to sleep...doing so for several decades...I awoke in 1610...amassed wealth and built a modest mansion in the eastern hungarian part of the principality of transylvania...however i learned an interesting rumor about a countess of the Bathory family in hungary...a kill or bride perhaps._

***1614***

Vlad arrived at the village that stood in the shadow of Čachtice Castle where his interesting person was being immured. Vlad had his servants or gypsies as he called them place his coffin in ruined church near the castle. That night vlad flew to the castle and started to observe elizabeth bathory, "your beauty has long since faded...but i can see your former glory" he thought. Vlad watched elizabeth for several days and one winter night decided to make his offer to the fallen countess. Elizabeth sat at a desk writing in her journal, "four agonizing years..i have been here..my beauty has faded...servants whisper...unholy...vile..." she wrote. Vlad could see she had long greying black hair, her skin is blemished and no longer pure. Elizabeth closes her journal and places her quill pen on top, standing up she dusts off her faded nightgown and stares in a full length mirror but quickly turns away. Suddenly the window thrusts open with howling wind and snow, blowing out the lamp. Elizabeth rushes to close the window but does not notice the bat flying in, "what could have caused that" she thought. Elizabeth shivers and reaches to light the fireplace and warm herself, "Such a shame...one of your station reduced to this" a voice mused. Elizabeth looked and saw no one but when she went to light the lamp, a man sat staring. Vlad had his head rested on his hand wearing black breeches with calf length boots. A loose-fitting white linen shirt, black vest and black overcoat. A capotain or flat-topped hat on his head with long black hair framing his handsome face and haunting steel-blue eyes, "how did you get in here?" elizabeth hissed. Vlad chuckled airly, "i travel to and fro seeking whom i may devour" he smiles and elizabeth's ocean blue eyes narrow, "are you the devil" she questioned. Vlad suddenly stands but quickly appears behind her, "No...i am your savior...your reputation precedes you countess bathory...it has garnered my attention and drew me to you" he whispers. Vlad grabs her from behind and edges her in front of the mirror, "your beauty was once breathtaking...now you are a vile creature..a mocking visage of your former self" he stated, tapping the mirror. The mirror flickered and Elizabeth gasped seeing her former beauty, "my god...can you give me my beauty back" she asked_._

Vlad laughed in his throat, moving her hair from her neck and softly kissing it, "Not God...I can give that and more..all you must do is say...Yes" he whispered. Elizabeth shivered at his cold touch and a wicked grin slowly formed, "Yes..set me free" she gasped in wanting. Vlad titled his head back as his eyes shifted from blue to gold and opened his mouth to reveal fangs. Elizabeth screams as vlad bites into her neck and struggles to free herself but his grip is inhuman. Vlad drops elizabeth to the floor as she grips her bleeding throat and unbuttons his left wrist cuff on his coat and rolled up his sleeve, slicing his wrist and lets a few drops of blood drip near her lips, "Drink" he purrs. Elizabeth eyes the blood and quickly grips the wrist to greedily drinks the flowing blood. Vlad hisses in delight and quickly pulls his hand away as elizabeth convulses on the floor, "she will make an excellent bride" he thought. Elizabeth writhed on the floor as her skin becomes pale and unblemished, her hair returns to a healthy black. Vlad watches with smirk on his face as elizabeth sits up and opens her eyes to reveal golden orbs, "i want more" she purrs, crawling towards him. The door suddenly opens as her man-servant enters, "Milady are you well" he asks but elizabeth lunges at him and bites him. The servant screams but it is in vain as the elizabeth stands, her mouth and cheeks covered in blood as she runs into the hall. Soon the halls fills with screams as Vlad strolls the hall finding body after body, "body...body..everywhere...not a drop to drink" he thought. Vlad follows the trail and finds elizabeth on top of her servant. Vlad sighs softly, "you truly live up to your name..milady" he states. Elizabeth stands covered in blood, "it seems...i will need to teach you to feed properly" he states, slipping off his overcoat and drapping it on her shoulders. Vlad lights a torch and sets the draps aflame as he leads her outside, knocking over lamps as they leave. The pair reach the outside as a carriage pulls up, "who are you" elizabeth asks and Vlad grins, "Vlad...Vlad Dracul" he grins climbing inside.

Vlad and elizabeth soon returned to his estate on the border, "so did how many did you kill" vlad asked with a grin. Elizabeth looked at him with her blue eyes glowing, "too many to count" she purred. Vlad picked elizabeth up like a bride and carried her to his bedroom as she nuzzled his neck. Vlad kicked open the door and slowly marched to the bed. Elizabeth dropped out of his arms and tore open his shirt but vlad was not out done by tearing open her bloodstained night-gown to expose her pristine body. Elizabeth jumped and wrapped legs around his waist and bit into his shoulder, "forward" he thought, edging them to the bed. Elizabeth lapped up the blood from his shoulder, moaning and mewing in delight as vlad purred. Vlad wasted no time biting her breast to draw blood and elizabeth moaned and clawed at his back. Vlad finally penetrated elizabeth with hard thrust and she howled in pleasure but by the time they finished, his white sheets were stained red and their bodies covered in bite marks. The next night vlad took elizabeth on her first hunt in a town near his secluded mansion. Vlad watched from the roof of a building in the form of a large black wolf. Elizabeth strolled through the town dressed in a white gown with long white sleeves and her black hair blew in the wind. Vlad rested his head on his paws, "she looks like an evil fairy" he joked and noticed a young man and woman talking near the town square. The woman suddenly slaps the man and storms off as elizabeth approaches and vlad notices her talking with him. Elizabeth entices the man to kiss her and he obliges but before long elizabeth tore into his throat, finally letting his body drop. Vlad lets out bark to alert elizabeth and she leaps atop the building, "did I do well..my prince" she cooes, rubbing his fur. Vlad wags his tail before returning to human form, wearing black trousers and boots with a white shirt, "you have a alot to learn" he states, taking her like bride. A pair of bat wings jutted from his back and together they flew into the night as a woman's scream fills the air.

_Elizabeth was a woman who matched my bloodlust and sexual appetite...we left hungary in late 1615...traveling to austria...Styria...germany..even italy...i was fascinated by the italian people and culture..their blood..was unique between north and south...In 1625...we settled in france in the mountains near..Orleans and often traveled to paris._

_Elizabeth loved hunting in high society...the nobilty in her would never die and gave us several incursions the with the sternritter...which i had learned..had spread throughout the world...i often scolded her on their threat but was ignored none the less._

***1630***

An elegant carriage arrived at luxurious french mansion tucked away in the northern edges of Orléans. The coachman opened and out stepped Vlad in black breeches and riding boots, a white dress shirt and cravat, with a black waist coat and tailcoat with a capotain. Vlad extended his white-gloved hand to the red gloved hand of his bride. Elizabeth wore a red satin dress the sleeves short and red arm length gloves. The dress was low-cut showing off her cleavage and alabaster skin, her long black hair braided with simple black ribbon around her neck. Vlad and Elizabeth entered the mansion arm in arm as they were announced, "Presenting Lord and Lady Blood" as the door opens. The guests clap as they enter and start to mingle among the rich and influential of Orléans despite the war. Vlad allowed elizabeth to roam the people for a suitable meal for herself, while he talked business with the husbands. Elizabeth throughly enjoyed herself having men flock to her, despite her marriage to vlad but she enjoyed attention. Elizabeth took a seat in a chair with her fan covering her face, then on cue several single men and some married approached with drinks. The men lavished their attention on elizabeth and she gobbled it up like greedy pig. Across the room vlad with a calculating eye, "I say Lord Blood your wife is remarkably beautiful" a man states. Vlad turned to his business acquaintance Chojiro Sasakibe, "you are indeed right" he replies. Chojiro wore a dark blue suit with his white hair in a ponytail and a monocle on his left eye, "she must have many gentlemen callers despite your marriage" he asks. Vlad sips his wine as elizabeth dances, "true but I have my mistress's to occupy me" he replies and the men share a laugh.

Elizabeth soon makes her way to vlad and sasakibe, "Care to dance my husband" she states and extends her hand. Vlad takes her hand with a curtsie, "I'd love to my dear" he replies and they glide to the dance floor. Vlad snaked his left arm around her waist and their held hands at the shoulder as the swayed around the floor amid other couples. Vlad and Elizabeth gazed in each others eyes as the danced, "you're not jealous my dark prince" she whispers. Vlad twirls elizabeth into a dip, "No at all my dear..our marriage is an open one" he replies. The dance ends amid applauses and the pair slip away unnoticed to a secluded balcony as the moon hung in the sky. Vlad pinned elizabeth to the wall and used his powers to hide their forms as he nuzzles her cheek. Elizabeth softly purred under his touch, "does anyone suit you tonight" he asked but she pouted, "None" she replied. Vlad slowly and deeply sunk his fangs into elizabeth neck, making the countess silently scream in pleasure. Vlad soon pulled away with a bloodly mouth and moved to kiss elizabeth, dripping blood on her cheek and smearing it on her face. The sound of footsteps caught their attention as a plump woman stepped on the balcony. The pair of vampires grinned as they pulled the woman into the darkness with a scream but when someone found her, she was dead from a pair wounds on both sides of her neck.

_The years passed and I grew bored of things but Elizabeth tried to come up with new ways to keep me interested but it was in vain. I ultimately became to detest the Elizabeth's bloodlust and vanity. The amount of people she would hunt and kill weekly alone was ridiculous...but when she didn't even eat most of them but used their blood...the nectar of life...to bath in it._

_I became so infuriated and offended but i hated to admit it may have be made a mistake in turning Elizabeth into a vampire and i couldn't bring himself to destroy her. Instead i chose to ignore her altogether, sometimes traveling alone to spain or italy._

_Elizabeth however would have none of that and became clingy and attention seeking, to the point that it drove me insane. I started to beat her...torture her even...but stopped when realising that she enjoyed it. Elizabeth had began to view me as an almost God like figure...to worship and love. Any attention she got from me...tender or cruel...was cherished. By 1714 i had enough...i fled with only my sword and sack of gold...A part of me loved elizabeth but her obsession and vanity caused us to separate...i traveled to spain and heard stories about pirates in the caribbean...and my sense of adventure was rekindled...i stowed away on a ship going to Bahamas to namely Nassau._

***1715***

Vlad walked through the streets of Nassau whistling a tune by the moonlight, his claymore on his left and a flintlock pistol on his right. Vlad had been in nassau for several months and had yet to find a ship to board but fate would give him a nudge. The sound of shouting caught vlad's attention as he neared a bar and saw four burly soldiers surrounding a man with black hair, "come off it thatch...you bedded my woman" one hissed. Vlad watched the man thatch as he despite the number stood defiant, "try me you fuck nugget...if you properly fucked her..maybe she wouldn't come to me" he cackled. The man raised his hand but someone grabbed it, "can i join the fun" a voice quipped. The man turned to see vlad with his pistol pointed at the man's head but before a word was spoken. Vlad shot the man dead and drew his sword with a wicked grin, "Come on you fools...join him in death" he howled. However the men ran and vlad approached, "getting into trouble..eh edward" he grinned. Thatch cackled wildly and slapped vlad's back, "nothing I couldn't handle..drake" he states and points to a bar, "come on..i'll buy a drink" he adds. Vlad and edward stroll into the bar and take a seat in the back, "did you speak to ben hornigold" vlad asked and edward nodded, "aye...he'll take you on..wont be for some months" he replies. A waitress approached with two large glasses, "good enough" vlad states and raises his glass, "cheers..to wealth and fine women" he added, grabbing the girl by the waist and sat her on his lap. Vlad soon left edward passed out and left with the waitress. Vlad led the girl to an empty alley and softly kissed her lips, then grabbed wrist to softly drink from her but only a few gulps. Vlad left the passed out girl on a bench and strolled off, "good thing i dont need much" he thought.

A few months later both edward and vlad joined the crew of benjamin hornigold and by 1717 were both accomplished pirates. Thatch had his own sloop while vlad served on it as third in command behind quartermaster william howard but most of the men trusted him more. September of that year vlad met stede bonnet and thatch acquired his ship the Revenge and vlad served as quartermaster. Thatch and vlad ran a tight ship and won many battles and raided numerous ships. By December thatch had acquired a large ship called the queen anne's revenge rigged with over forty guns. In early 1718 vlad left thatch's company and commandeered a spanish frigate to free the prisoners, who made him their captain.

Vlad named his ship the Black Dawn for his penchant to attack at night and its unique black main sails but what no one knew, his entire fifty man crew were his servants. The Black Dawn sailed into the port of Nassau as vlad stood on the bowsprit. Vlad wore black trousers and boots with white linen shirt under a black with red trim buccaneer coat. Vlad had on a silver and black striped bandana around his head with a tricorn hat adorned with white feathers, on his waist two guns on each side and his sword with an eyepatch over his right eye. Vlad hopped off his ship as his crew docked, "i will return by night fall...resupply and the sell the sugar and rum we acquired from that french merchant ship" he states. Several of the men nodded as vlad strolls into town but he saw dozens of soldiers, "whats all this" he thought. Vlad headed to a familiar hangout of his fellow pirates vane and thatch, "Is that you drake?!" a voice shouted from the balcony. Vlad looked up to see a man with long black beard, wearing black trousers with a long brown coat and four guns straped to his chest. Vlad walked the steps, "thatch?...heh been awhile" he chuckled and thatch cackled, "aye..they call me blackbeard now" he states. Vlad and blackbeard start catch up, "you got the devil's luck drake..attacking at night...it almost like you can see in the black" blackbeard states. Vlad chuckled in his head, "maybe...tell me whats with the soldiers" he asked and blackbeard spat in the floor, "some king's pardon...nassau is finished...i'm leaving soon as i resupply..take my advice and so the same" he states. Blackbeard lights his pipe as vlad sips his wine, "i heard a rumor bout ya...namely someone looking for ya" he states. Vlad arches an eyebrow, "some privateer named buzzbee or Bazz-b...out of the leewards flying..british colors...passed through..bout a week ago...said he was looking for a pirate with really spooky blue eyes..one of the wenches mentioned your name...he also said God was on his side" he states. Vlad took notice of the god remark and he smirked, "sternritter..perhaps" he thought and leaned back, "did he say where he would be sailing" he asked. Blackbeard blew a puff of smoke, "somewhere near cuba...going after him" he states and vlad grins, "of course" he states.

That afternoon vlad sailed out of nassau for the last time, accompanying him was a barmaid named suzume who had seen buzzbee. Suzume turned to vlad as he sat on the steps next to the helm, her reddish-brown hair blowing in the wind and her black skirt as well, "i never been out to sea before..its amazing" she smiles. Vlad smiles as he stands and walks next to her, "how much did you tell this bazz-b about me" he asked. Suzume looked out on the ocean, "just that you have black sails and beautiful eyes" she states, with a blush. Vlad snaked his arms around her slender waist, "well then..i should interrogate you in my private chamber" he purred and lead her to his quarters. Meanwhile a british man-o-war was docked near an island, its sails were white with a light blue cross across the main sail. A man stood on the deck with his arms folded, his hair was as red as fire with silver earrings in his ears. The man wore black trousers and boots with a white vest. A long white coat was drapped on his shoulders with light blue trim, a pair flintlocks on his waist and black gloves on his hands. A man approached him and saluted, "Captain Bazz-b...we're almost resupplied...should we set sail" he asked. Bazz-b looked over the skies, "god will guide us...this demon we face will come...have the men ready at a moments notice" he orders. Bazz-b retires to his captain's quarters and picked up an old journal, "the creature you face..is vlad dracul...a demon from the deepest pits of hell...many of my brethern have fallen to him...but god is on our side...his justice will be rendered onto dracula and all his kin" he read. Bazz-b leaned back with a smirk, "time to take my place in history as the man who slew dracul" he thought. Meanwhile vlad sat up as suzume was laying next to him, drained of her life and opened the window to let the smell of the ocean enter. Vlad sighed softly, "another sternritter...curse you...Haschwalth..even now your teachings follow me" he growled.

A week passed as vlad searched for Bazz-b but no luck came, other than sinking and plundering several ships. Vlad lay in his cabin with suzume in his coffin under his bed, "vlad..can i come out now" she asked and vlad smirked, "its daylight unless ya wanna cook..stay in there" he replied. Vlad looked over his maps with a pipe in his mouth, when the door opened and his quartermaster entered, "what is it zommari" he asked. Zommari was a dark-skinned man with a bald head, wearing brown trousers with black boots, a gold vest and a light brown bandana, "we spotted a ship...a man-o-war...with strange sails" he states. Vlad followed zommari to the deck and grabs the spyglass, to see a ship with white sails and a blue cross on the main sail, "alert the men..prepare for battle...Hoist the colors" he orders. Vlad saw at least fifteen cannons on one side, "we have twenty guns...i may need use the weather" he thought. Meanwhile Bazz-b was preparing his knights for battle, "men we fight a demon with the power of the devil..god is with us and we shall prevail" he shouted. The men shouted in unison as crack of thunder was heard in the distance, "a storm huh" bazz-b states.

Black clouds filled the sky as both ships neared each other, "Captain the Guns and keep the powder dry" vlad shouted. Men on both ships scurried to ready themselves for battle, "Full sail...get along side" bazz-b shouted. The rain started to fall in droves as the ships were nearly side by side, "At the ready...Let Fly!" vlad shouted and bazz-b jump on the rail of his ship, "Fire!" he shouted. Both ships opened fire as cannon balls slammed into each ship, splintering wood and killing men. Vlad took the helm turning the wheel, "Keep firing..we need to sink em" he yelled, as the rain and lightning erupted from the sky. Men on both sides worked franticly to put out fires and both sides continued to fire as the ships drew closer. Vlad kept his attention on the helm when suzume emerged from the cabin, "Zommari..take the helm" he shouted. Vlad lept down but a cannon exploded and a piece of wood struck her chest and she dropped to the deck dead. Vlad growled as the winds picked up and the rain fell heavier, "Maelstrom!" bazz-b shouted.

A waterspout started to form a mile from them as the battle raged, "Captain..the lower deck is nearly filled...we wont last much longer" zommari shouted. Vlad turned the ship towards bazz-b's ship, "Then we ram them...Prepare for Broadside" he shouted. Bazz-b saw through vlad's plan, "Keep firing...do not let him ram us" he roared. The cannons continued to open fire but vlad stayed the course, his ship on its last legs but vlad was not dissuaded. Vlad looked to his crew which was nearly half gone, "Men...these men seek to kill your master...When we ram them...take no Prisoners" he shouted. Bazz-b grabbed a rifle when he saw the vlad's ship on a collision course and fired a single shot. Vlad hissed as the bullet struck his right eye but kept his hand on the helm as the ship slammed in each other, "Attack" he roared. The Black Dawn slowly started to sink as the fights intensified as vlad and his remaining men did battle. Vlad fired from his flintlock and used his claymore but his vision was impaired and steadily bleeding from the bullet in his head. Bazz-b stood on his deck gun in each hand, firing shot after shot but he finally layed eyes on vlad as he sliced two men in half. Bazz-b fired a shot which struck vlad in the left shoulder but he kept coming, "Come get me demon" he howled. Vlad charged with a wide swing but bazz-b parried, however zommari was behind vlad and fired a shot, grazing bazz-b. Bazz-b drove his blade in zommari as he threw his gun to vlad but vlad dropped to his knees in pain, "silver...my bullets are silver" bazz-b cackled. Bazz-b stood over vlad when explosions filled the air and a huge wave approached, "Rogue Wave" a man shouted and vlad used the shout to grab bazz-b and threw them below deck as the wave capsized the ship.

Vlad awoke with a start and found himself on shore, "its seems i am alive still" he hissed, still feeling the silver in his body. Vlad turned on his side and saw his arm still clutching his sword, sitting up vlad pulled a dagger from his boot to dig the bullets from his body. Vlad growled as he drove the dagger in his eye and fished out the bullet, blood running down his face like water. Next he dug the one out of his shoulder as a something growled behind him, looking back as a jaguar lunged at him but vlad sunk his fangs in the jungle cat. Vlad stood with wounds closed, "i need to feed..i may be here awhile" he thought, walking into the jungle.

_Another sternritter defeated...my crew..suzume and my ship the cost...they were getting troublesome...i was marooned on an island of several months before a ship found me and took me to the carolinas...i learned my friend blackbeard had been killed and it angered me but now i knew my pirate days were truly over...i settled in carolina for several years and slowly moved north after the great awakening occured...i drifted around...virgina...deleware...slept from 1740 to 1760..._

_I settled finally in boston around 1770 after living in pennsylvania...these colonists were resourceful people and had many great ideas...as the years passed..i saw the unfair treatment by the britians and rumors of revolution where started to be murmured...In 1773 i participated in the boston tea party...it was quite fun to throw tea in the water..._

_By 1775...i had joined the local militia of boston and soon the continental army under george washington...the battlefield was the perfect place to feed and i used the night to drink my fill...i kept a low profile during my days in the army...these men like washington were visionaries and i felt a sense of pride fighting for this up and coming country...it harkened back to my days of freeing wallachia from turkish rule...i garned a respect for these men and was honored to fight alongside them._

_July 4 1776...the day the united states was born...and the battles fierce but in the end we won and by 1783..the U.S. was indenpendent...i left the service in 1784 and traveled around but opted to settle in spanish controlled New orleans...a place reminscent of Orleans...and came to love the city._

_I witnessed the great fires of 1788 and 1792 and decided to purchase a home outside the city and established a sugar plantation in 1795 and prospered well by 1800 and 1803 learned that the louisiana was now apart of the united states._

_A fire claimed my home 1804 and I was forced to return to city limits and by 1812 found myself in war oncemore and fought in the battle of new Orleans in 1815 under andrew jackson...i left new orleans soon after taking refuge in south carolina..only to sleep oncemore._

_I awoke in early 1830 and immediately decided to make my venture west, arriving in missouri in late 1830 at a rendezvous...i saw traders..indians...all sorts...i settled into the fur trade and traveled to and fro a few years..i let my beard grow and my hair...became a real mountain man._

_In 1836 I traveled to the new republic of texas...found myself in another war and by 1839...left the service for the second time..after technically dying in a battle..._

_I continued to travel...finally landing at a another rendezvous in utah...saw the same but most of all...I saw her._

To be Continued

A/N...CHAPTER TWO IS FINI...SORRY FOR THE CLIFFHANGER BUT NEXT CHAPTER PICKS UP HERE..BUT IF WILL BE TWO WEEKS FOR THE NEXT UPDATE...TILL THEN STAY FROSTY...

P.S...IF YOU'RE READING LOST IN THE NIGHT...THE LAST CHAPTER IS ABOUT 50% DONE...PEACE OUT


	3. Chapter 3

A/N...WELCOME TO CHAPTER THREE...

_Vlad's journal_

DISCLAIMER...SEE CHAPTER ONE

* * *

><p><strong>CH3<strong>

***1840***

Vlad walked through the rendezvous wearing grey trouser, a white shirt with grey vest and only an old hawken rifle with his sword. Vlad soon sat in a tent drinking whiskey when he saw several men were ogling a woman, "Here we have..young Lakota girl...her name..Senjumaru...she cooks..knows the fur trade and speaks good english" a man states. Senjumaru wears a brown dress with fur boots and has long black hair and several decorations. Several of the men laugh and one large man steps forward, "Oi..its you yammy..still alive" the man states. Yammy cackles grabbing senjumaru by the chin but she spits in his face, "fiesty" he states. Vlad stares at senjumaru and their eyes met, "I'll take her" vlad states, stepping forward but some off the men grumble. Yammy grabs senjumaru by the shoulder, "She's mine" he hisses but vlads smiles, "Says you...not likely" he states. Yammy pulls his rifle but is stopped by one of the men, "yammy..lets settle this with a duel" he states and yammy grins. Yammy and vlad are led to an open area, "alrite...you boys will duel for the girl" he states. Vlad has an old musket while yammy has a new one but vlad feels himself confident but he has not fed well in a month. The auctioneer yells and the duel is on as both men load their rifles. Yammy managed to load first as aimed for vlad but he sidestepped and took it in the shoulder. Vlad staggered but continued loading and fired a shot which caught yammy in the gut but yammy pulled and a knife to charge vlad. Vlad quickly struck yammy with the butt of his rifle and rammed his sword in his chest. Yammy fell to the ground in a heap as a stunned silence filled the area. The auctioneer walked up to vlad, "Winner!" he declared and the men cheered, taking vlad inside the tent and releasing senjumaru to him.

Vlad sat quietly as senjumaru approached, "need to take out metal...wound will get infected" she says, holding a small knife and bandages. Vlad softly smirked but allowed her, opening his white shirt and reveal a hole in his shoulder, "no need I heal quickly" he states but senjumaru insists, "I know you are demon...I called for one to aide me" she states, cleaning his wound. Vlad arches an eyebrow as he grabs a bottle of whiskey, "I see" he states. Senjumaru inches closer to stitch his wound and vlad could smell her blood, "damn its been a over a month since I had a decent meal but she intrigues me...and claims to have summoned me" he thought. Vlad started to probe her memories and found himself, inside a cabin in the woods. Vlad saw senjumaru nursing a small girl and then a young man with wavy black hair, "Kai" he heard her say. The scene continued to play as the family settled into bed for night. The sounds of howls caught senjumaru's attention as the door was kicked open and several indian men rushed inside. Kai shot up and grabbed his gun as senjumaru held the baby. Kai was however quickly killed in by a man in all black but vlad noticed he had dark violet eyes. The men grabbed senjumaru and the man took the baby with him as his comrades burned the cabin. Senjumaru finished as vlad sighs, "I will aide you but you must know my powers are useless during the day but at night...I will be strong...also I require blood to survive...to seal our pact..you give me your blood as payment" he states. Senjumaru's eyes narrow as vlad takes her hand, then the knife and slowly cuts her palm. A line of blood wells up as vlad slowly licks the wound with his eyes on her, "now..let us depart" he purred. Vlad used the winnings from his duel with yammy to purchase a white horse and enough supplies to travel the town of Lake Youta.

Vlad walked into a hotel in Lake Youta with senjumaru behind him like a shadow, "sir..I need a room also the location of a tailor and your best gunsmith" he states. The man look him over, "you can stay but the girl cant" he stated but vlad glared, "No she stays...right" he states, his eyes shifting. The man slowly nods and hands them a key, "the tailor is a few houses down and the gunsmith on the edge of town south" he states. Vlad takes the key as senjumaru followed, "what did you do to him demon" she asked and vlad looked back, "my secret" he states but sighs sadly, "I smell worst than a pig rooting in his own filth" he thought. Vlad opened the door and ushers senjumaru inside and once inside vlad placed his sword and rifle by the bed, "I need a wash..then new clothes...and then some much needed sleep" he mused. Senjumaru looked at him in digust, "no sleep find the killers" she stated and vlad sighed, "I have not slept well in months...let sleep me for today...then tonight..I'll get started" he replies. Vlad cleaned himself up as senjumaru looked on and finally slept under the bed like the dead. The night came and vlad headed to the tailor for some new clothes, purchasing black trousers, a white shirt and black vest as well as a duster. Senjumaru stared at herself in the mirror, "I look like white man" she states and vlad smirks, "thats the idea...you can pass for white with those clothes and your skin fair is enough to fake it...if you wanna find your husband's killer...we need to blend" he states, slipping on his hat. Senjumaru wore black trousers with a white shirt and black coat, her hair was in ponytail and vlad let her keep her personal items. Vlad found the gunsmith the next day, walking inside he saw several items but none suited him, "Can I help you" a voice said. Vlad and senjumaru turned to see a tall man with broad shoulder and glasses, "yes..I'm interested in purchasing and fixing if you can" he states, tossing the man his hawken. The man went to desk and looked over rifle, "1828 model hawken...53 caliber...recently fired..a day or two ago" he states. Vlad lets out a slow whistle, "you are right...my family had it awhile...my father and I traded in the mountains up north" he states and the man turns, "call me tessai...I will fix your rifle and please look around my shop" he states.

Senjumaru followed vlad around the shop until he stopped in front of some revolvers, "Tessai are these the Colt Paterson...I have heard they are rough to load" he states. Tessai looked up from his work, "those are the newer model..easier to load" he states and vlad glances back, "good I will take two...what about you senjumaru" he says but senjumaru glares, "no need for gun" she declares. Vlad sat down waiting for his guns, when he spied a sketchpad and he picked it up and started to draw. Senjumaru watched as a face soon began to form as vlad rapidly drew, her eyes slowly widened as she recognized the face, "that is the man" she stated with venom. Tessai appears with vlad's rifle and colts in holsters, "tessai have you see this man before" he asked, showing the drawing. Tessai studies the drawing for a moment as vlad slipped on the holsters, "I have..it resembles soichiro blaze...an outlaw out of Tucson in Nueva California...he runs a gang of exiled indians...they've killed..quite a few" he replied. Vlad and senjumaru left Utah heading for Tucson on the possibility that the blaze gang would be there. The trip was arduous for vlad only riding during the day with no shade and forced to feed on animals around senjumaru but fortune struck. Vlad stalked a wayward buffalo that had strayed away from the heard, in the form of a black wolf. Vlad was low to the ground ready to pounce but a shot rang out and fell the buffalo. Vlad saw a man with a rifle and not far from him, a covered wagon. A woman stepped out wearing pants, a white shirt and brown duster, "why did you kill it" she whined. The man glares under his hat, "we need food...those bandits stole everything" he states. Vlad continues to listen but decides to probe their thoughts and he found his target. Vlad headed back to senjumaru as she sat by the fire, "I found him or rather someone from his gang" he relayed to her mind. Senjumaru saw the black wolf approached and sat on his haunches, "is that you demon" she asked and wolf shifted into vlad, "we have a lead" he grins. Vlad and senjumaru continued their journey, having learned of itsuki minase one of blaze's men and he was heading to lake powell.

In a nameless town in a bar called the risty rose, sat a young man with dark violet eyes and black hair, dressed in all black. His name was soichiro blaze and he was feared by everyone in this bar, his cruelity was known and people steered clear. Soichiro smirked as he placed his cards on the table, "Aces high...you lose gentlemen" he thought, pulling the money closer. Soichiro blew a puff from his cigar as the saloon doors opened and man with silver hair stepped in, "Itsuki bout time" he shouts. Itsuki removes his hat, "sorry boss my horse got spooked by something" he states. The door opened again as vlad and senjumaru enter, heading to the bar but went unnoticed by soichiro. Senjumaru couldn't take her eyes off of soichiro but vlad pointed her to the bar, "barkeep...your strongest whiskey" he states, placing his money on the table. The old man picked up the bill, "sir this too much" he states. Vlad chuckles and taps the table, "Good Sir..I misspoke...your strongest whiskey for everyone" he states. The whole bar erupts in cheering and people heading to the bar, giving their thanks but it abruptly stops as soichiro moves towards vlad. Soichiro looks vlad over with a stiff gaze, "like throwing your money around in my bar" he stated. Vlad stares in slight shock, "are you the proprietor of this establishment...My deepest apologizes...You see I've come into some money and I was celebrating with my new wife Jocelyn" he states and points to senjumaru. The proud woman gave soichiro a slight glare but nods, "yes my husband wants to try his hand at gambling..do you know a place" she says, looking away. Soichiro rubs his chin with a smirk, "well by all means I do" he said and beckons for him. Vlad took a seat across from soichiro, "five card draw...nothing wild and the minimum bet is five dollars" he explains. Vlad nods and places his money on the table but pulls his guns as the well. Soichiro quickly pulls his revolver but vlad raises his hands, " Easy Sir...I meant nothing but a proposition...instead of just money...let us put our lives on the line as well" he said and all but one bullet from his Paterson, "those that lose a hand have to draw oneself and fire..a click you live but if fate is cruel...well then c'est la vie" he adds. Soichiro kept his gun pointed at vlad but smirks, "alrite then..itsuki..hiro take a seat" he states, unloading his gun. Vlad saw a brown hair man take a seat to his left and itsuki to his right, both unloading their guns as well.

Senjumaru watched from bar as all four spun their barrel and loaded them. The bar was silent as itsuki dealt the first hand but vlad noticed the two men were nervous. Vlad looked over his cards and called for two, itsuki and hiro called for three but soichiro stayed. Vlad noticed the bead of sweat run down hiro's brow and itsuki's eyes flicker but soichiro was calm as ice.

"Well boys lets see them" soichiro states and the men show their cards. Itsuki looked shocked and equally was hiro but soichiro grins. Vlad blinks at his cards, "Well it seem fate is on your side soichiro" he states. Vlad holds his gun to his head and the others looked to soichiro, "well go on boys" he states. Hiro and itsuki gasp as soichiro glares, "Do it" he hissed and hiro reluctantly picks up his gun. The bar goes deadly silent as hiro slowly points the gun and pulls the trick but it click. Hiro raggedly breaths as he drops his gun, "Your turn Itsuki" he breathes out. Itsuki breathes rapidly as he raises his gun to his forehead, "boss do I have to" he whispers. Sichiro points his gun and itsuki shakes but pulls the trigger, ventilating his skull and causing a raucous as everyone gasps. Itsuki falls from the chair as soichiro turns his attention to vlad, "well mr money..your turn" he states. Vlad hold the gun to his head with a soft sigh but suddenly he pulled his second gun as he shot off soichiro's ear and blows hiro's head off. Soichiro howls as he clutches his ear and fires two shots but vlad chuckles, taking both as rose to his feet. The bar erupts in panic as vlad throws the table aside and kicks soichiro in the chest, reloading his gun and points the gun down.

"Well my friend...Fate is not kind to you and death has come collect" vlad grins. Senjumaru walks up them and removes her cap, "do you remember me...you killed my husand and took my child" she hissed. Soichiro looked at her but didnt know her, "I dont know you..I seen alot of women" he states. Vlad glances at senjumaru as the woman stands in seething anger, "Kill him" she hisses and vlad pumps six shots in his chest. Vlad chuckles as he grabs soichiro by the boot and drags him out the bar, as the people gasp and cower. Vlad grabs a rope and ties soichiro by the boots, then climbs on his horse and rides out of town with soichiro.

Vlad rode out town with a cackle and heads to a ravine to toss soichiro into it, "goodbye kind Sir..may devils ride you to hell" he cackles. Vlad stood over the ravine as the rocks covered soichiro's bullet riddled corpse, "well my dear the deed is done..your revenge is finished" he states. Vlad doesnt move as the first three bullets explode in his chest, "So this is your anwser" he states, dropping to his knees. Senjumaru held the gun to vlad's head, "you finshed my revenge...Now die demon" she hissed, pulling the trigger. Vlad fell off the ravine as senjumaru looked on with disgust as vlad struck rock after rock. Senjumaru tossed the guns off the side and climbed on her horse, "A curse on you" she hissed, riding off. Vultures soon circle the ravine to pick at the corpse of vlad and soichiro. One unlucky vulture nears vlad's corpse but it screeched as vlad had the bird by the throat, "A curse..Indeed" he grins, getting to feet with a loud hiss.

_Senjumaru...what a foolish woman...so focused on revenge...A girl after my own heart...I played along with her need for revenge...A justified revenge mind you...they murdered her husband...took her child...However shooting me in the back was bad business...I tormented her for nearly two years...Oh the fun of her ranting and raving about a demon was fun but eventually she was shot dead by a drunken cowboy who tried to rape her...I debated about going to sleep but this Wild West intrigued me and I became an outlaw to some and hero to others...I captured dangerous bandits and renegade Indians but by 1846 found myself in another war...I sided with America once more...staying under the radar in case of unneeded attention...After the war I settled in Alta California and became a bounty hunter but I soon struck it rich acquiring gold in the gold rush and lived a pampered life for a few years but by 1854...I was bored until I heard of a tiny island in the Pacific called Japan...when Matthew Perry established and signed the treaty of kanagawa...I decided wait until 1860 when the initial foreigner influx cooled but the civil war broke out in 1861 and I didn't leave america until 1863 on a trading ship bound for the dutch trading post of Deijima._

***1864***

Vlad walked through the streets of of kyoto as the moon was covered by the clouds, "japan is so beautiful...such simplicity" he muses. Vlad is dressed in all black, trousers, white shirt, boots and a long coat with gloves. A revolver on his left hip and his sword on his right, "Hey...foreigner...why are you here" a voice states. Vlad turns to see several ronin with swords drawn and one with a strange pipe in his mouth, "yes I am..I was admiring your fine city" he states. The leader of the ronin stepped forward with a grin, "say..you american...is that the gun of the cowboys" he states. Vlad reaches for his pistol, "yea it is...that is a strange pipe" he states. The leader blows a puff of smoke, "its a kiseru...its" he states but nothing more as vlad drives his hand through his chest. The ronin charge but vlad makes short work of them, "hmm...nice" he grins, licking the blood off his blade and picking up the kiseru. Vlad took off his coat and gloves to toss them in the river, "well..it was a good trade" he whispers, lighting the kiseru. Vlad continued to wander the streets and ended up near the red light district. Numerous women were walking the torch lit streets wearing revealing kimonos, "welcome sir...ahh foreigner...please check your weapons please" an old man states. Vlad hands over his gun and sword and proceeded through the streets, several women tried to curry his favor but he ignored most. Vlad however stopped in front of a place called High Moon, "Welcome sir..I am oren" an older woman stated and vlad bowed, "a pleasure..I have come to view your fine wares and sample if I can" he states holding up some money. Oren smiled and leads him inside, "are you a foreigner...most stay away from here and most of our ladies shy away but for you and your money...they will not" she states. Vlad walked with his hands behind his back, several looked his way with various ways of enticement, "I see..what do you recommend" he asked. Oren stopped at a shoji door to open it slightly, "Inside is the highest girl we have...our castle toppler...her name is Katen" she explains.

Vlad peers in to see a seated tall purple-haired woman with a red ribbon around her neck and turquoise eyes. Katen wore her hair in two corkscrew pigtails with bangs framing her face, wearing an indigo cape with a skull imprint on it and a long, dark marron dress with a significantly low-cut neckline exposing her well-endowed bust. Katen gave him a courteous bow and he reciprocated, "well..I am not a lord...not worthy of such" he states. Oren softly laughs, "well do you perfer the exotic...follow me" she states and vlad follows to another shoji door, "she is our second highest girl...she is very exotic..her name Shirayuki" she expalins. Vlad looks to see a woman with pale skin and long, pale lavender hair tied into a partial bun in the back that is clipped at the left side of her head at the front, while on the right it hangs loose and is cut somewhat shorter with strands hanging between her ice blue eyes. Shirayuki wears a white and light blue Furisode kimono, the top part has long sleeves that reach the ground, and the bottom part is also long and covers her feet. Vlad notices shirayuki's almost emotionless expression but her beauty made for the demeanor, "if she does not...I suggest..Kuukaku...a fiery girl" oren states, leading him further. Oren opened the door to reveal a young woman with long black hair with white bandana wrapped around her forehead, wearing a revealing light green and silver kimono but vlad noticed her enticing green eyes and the kiseru in her mouth. Vlad handed oren some money, "for the night...and sake as well" he states, walking inside and oren bows.

Kuukaku blows a puff of smoke as vlad closes the door, "Welcome to my palor..I am Kuukaku Shiba" she greets and vlad bows, "sit...do you smoke" she added. Vlad reached for his kiseru as kuukaku took it and lit it, "you are a foriegner...where from" she inquires. Vlad takes a long drag and blow a big puff of smoke, "All over...my last place was america...my parents traveled alot...I left for a simpler place to live...so I came here to kyoto" he states. Kuukaku stares at his steel blue eyes, "you know..you can drop the act..I would prefer to see the real you" vlad states. Kuukaku glares but smirks, "most men are fooled by the demure act...women in this society are lower than a man...I however prefer to be on top" she states. Vlad smiles showing his teeth and looks into her green eyes, "hmm...a position..I prefer" he practically purred. The door was suddenly knocked on, "Kuukaku onee-san...I have your sake" a voice states. The door slides open to reveal a girl about seventeen with black hair and dark violet eyes, wearing a dark blue kimono. The girl carried a tray with food and sake but vlad noticed the small bump in her kimono, "Yukiko...why did you bring this...you're carrying a child...I dont care if oren is your mother...you should relax" kuukaku states. Yukiko places the tray in front of vlad, "how far along" he asked and yukiko smiled, "when the cherry blossoms bloom" she replies. Yukiko excuses herself and slides the door close, "good kid..her husband is a young samurai..a good man but becasue he is away..yuki works here" kuukaku explains. Vlad and kuukaku continue to talk and drink as the night wears on, "so mr foreigner..do you not desire me" kuukaku asked and vlad grinned, "call me vlad...I do but is it customary to sleep with each other on the first meeting" he states. Kuukaku reaches to unbutton his shirt, "Normally no but I am taken in by your gaze...are you some sort of demon" she asked. Vlad took her hand and put it to his chest, her eyes widen to feel no heartbeat, "You may call me a Kyūketsuki..in your language" he states. Vlad notices kuukaku is not afraid but intrigued, "I see..interesting" she smirked, kissing his lips. Kuukaku rises and takes his hand to lead him into her bedroom, "follow me" she purred.

Kuukaku led him to a futon and told him to sit, undoing her obi, the kimono fell from her body to reveal her pale skin and large breasts. Kuukaku kneels and undoes his shirt to reveal his ivory skin and perfect chest, her warm fingers caress his cold skin and warm lips smash on his cold lips. Vlad could smell her arousal and felt his own in his trousers, quickly reversing their positions and took one of her nubs in his mouth to suckle and nibble. Kuukaku moans soflty as vlad attacks her chest and her fingers rake his back, "so soft and warm...I will throughly enjoy you" he thought, wrapping her quivering leg around his back. Kuukau panted as vlad suckled her nipple and ran her hands through his locks but huffed when vlad stopped. Vlad leaned to unbuckle his trouser and expose his member, capturing her mouth he slowly entered her wet slit. Kuukaku groaned feeling every inch, "its so tight...interesting especially for her profession" he thought, letting her get accustomed to the length. Vlad slowly moved his hips as kuukaku moaned in mouth and soon found a suitable rhythm. Kuukaku felt her orgasm building and like a river, it erupted and she wailed in ecstasy as vlad continued pumping. Vlad pulled out to let her catch her breath and layed on his back, soon she decended on top him and rocked her hips. Vlad grinned and grabbed her hips to pump faster and faster as kuukaku fondled her breasts. Vlad finally climaxed and kuukaku collapsed on his chest with a dazed look and drool coming from her mouth, "might as well have a taste" vlad thought, cutting her finger and licking the dripping blood. Kuukaku soon awoke but found vlad gone and the sun rising, "god..I have never been with a man like that..I need to feel him again" she thought but found a note, "Lady Shiba...I had to leave but I will return tonight and I will have a surprise for you as well" she read and licked her lips.

The sun shines in the sky as vlad lays in coffin, which was deep in the wood inside an old temple. Vlad's eyes open when his sensitive senses smell blood and shouts, opening the coffin vlad sits and yawns loudly. Vlad lifts himself out of the coffin wearing only black trousers, "several men and one wounded" he thought, grabbing his double barrel coach gun and his colt 1851. Vlad reached the steps of the temple and below several ronin had a young man cornered, his blood was in the air as vlad slowly walked down the steps. One of the men raised his sword high, when a loud boom rang out and his sword shattered. All looked up to see vlad with rifle in one hand and his colt in the other, "Leave him alone or I will blow your guts down your backside" vlad hissed. One of the ronin stepped forward and vlad fired a shot at his feet. The men quickly took off as the young man slowly got to his feet, "thank you sir..I'm shishio" he states, bowing with a wince. Vlad looked of him, he was young with curiously blond hair and steel blue eyes similar to his own, wearing a black hakakma and sleeveless kosode. Vlad noticed the wound on his shoulder and leg, "its alright..come..I'll tend to your wounds...I'm vlad by the way" he states. Shishio looked around the temple and saw a coffin with another box, "is that a coffin" he asked and vlad scoffed, "maybe...I'm eccentic like that" he replies. Vlad finds some bandages and a bottle of sake, "ok..this might sting" he states, pouring the sake on shishio's wounds. Shishio winced but stayed still, "why were they chasing you" vlad asked and shishio sighed, "well...I serve the shogunate and I accept foreigners but most ronin dont...those guys were with the rebellion going on" he explained. Vlad dressed shishio's wounds while he explained everything including being married to yukiko as they returned to kyoto. Vlad and shishio arrived back at high moon and were greeted by yukiko, "kuukaku is waiting for you" she states and kisses shishio. Vlad leaves the young couple and heads to kuukaku's room not before passing katen and a man.

The man is fairly slim but muscular with narrow eyes and short, dark hair, with pointed bangs hanging between his eyes and has a small, vertical scar over the left side of his mouth. Vlad's ears picked up the name Cang as they entered her room and noticed he wore fingerless gloves with his black hakama and white kosode. Vlad slid open the door to see kuukaku enjoying the sun, "So you return" she mused, smoking her kiseru. Vlad laughed softly as he adjusted his bag, "was there a doubt" he asked and kuukaku laughed, "no...however you said left without telling me" she replies. Vlad take a seat on a cushion, "true but I have a surprise as I said" he states and opens his bag to reveal two bottles. Vlad placed a bottles of brown and clear liquid on a small table, "I give you whiskey from america and vodka from poland" he states. Vlad slipped off his coat as kuukaku opened the whiskey and so it went, vlad appearing day after day only asking for kuukaku and enjoying the company of oren and her family. However vlad's endeavors at high moon had aroused an old and fierce enemy.

Kuukaku softly kissed Vlad on the shoulder, "when will you tell me your real name...you come here every night...lay with me...even play with my brother...help yuki and shishio...any more and I'll fall you..." she whispers. Vlad moves his hair from his neck, "as I told you...I am a Vampire as for my full name is Vlad Dracul lll born 1431...murdered 1476..." he replies. Kuukaku's eyes slowly widen but she smirks, "you're an old lecherous man.." she laughed. Vlad chuckles softly and clears his throat, "well my dear...I am an old man..." he joked, in an older voice. Unbeknownst to them a courtesan was listening as she passed and remembered someone mentioning Dracul. Katen enters her room to find Cang sitting crosslegged and praying with an elegant cross, "Cang...you're a Christian..." she asked. Cang opened his eyes, "I believe in Buddha...but this cross is the symbol of my order..." he replies. Katen takes a seat next to him, "what order" she asked, pouring some sake. Cang returned his cross inside his kosode, "the Sternritter...their purpose to eradicate the spawns of Satan...chief among them Vlad Dracul..." he states. Katen ponders the name but softly gasps, "cang you mean vlad dracul lll" she states. Cang furrows his brow, "what do you mean" he asked. Katen drank her sake, "the man with kuukaku..I overheard him say..vlad dracul was his name" she replies. Cang leans closer to katen, "does he come here often" he asked and she nods, "yes..he often speaks with oren and her daughter yukiko" katen replies. Cang places his money on the table and quickly goes to confront vlad but he saw kuukaku exiting her room alone, however cang quickly left in pursuit.

Vlad headed to the end of the red light district, when a man stood on his path and he grins, "I was beginning to wonder when you would show...I've been coming here off and on for a few weeks" he states. Vlad raises his arms wide, "come sternritter...your demon is here...Cang" he grinned but cang glares, "to face you now is foolish...however dawn approaches...Buddha will ensure your destruction" he stated. Vlad pushed his coat aside to reveal his colt and cang held his cross with a metal claw on his left hand, "Vlad!" a voice shouted. Vlad pulled his coat as shishio approached and cang hid his claw, "Another time...Vampire" cang stated, walking off. Vlad sighed softly, "what is it my friend" he states and shishio looks around, "well I wanted to warn you...tensions are high on both sides...my superior officers have confirmed actions of the choushu faction...so you should be careful...any ronin will be on the hunt for foreigners" he explains. Vlad smirked softly, "ok...I'll be fine...any try..I'll kill them...the suns coming up...I should watch my late nights with kuukaku" he states. Shishio laughs softly as vlad off but is unaware that cang is watching, "you have sealed your fate vampire and the lives of those in your association" he thought, following. Vlad returned to his makeshift lair as the rain started but the aged vampire tried to sleep but his interest was peaked by his new sternritter enemy. Vlad layed his in his coffin listening the steady rain to lull him to sleep but his thoughts seemed wander to elsewhere.

"I'll never get to sleep thinking about this...I should kill him now and be done with it or I wont be able to enjoy this country" vlad thought and got dressed. Vlad quickly headed through kyoto amid the storming weather, "finally a nice rainy day of no sun" he thought. Vlad's encounter with cang du before dawn bothered him, "Cang Du..you have no fear..I look forward to our battle" he thought. Vlad headed for the red light district and reached High Moon but saw oren in tears, "vlad-san...my...my...precious yuki" she stammered. Vlad followed oren inside and saw yuki and shishio under blankets, blood everywhere and other numerous bodies. Vlad pulled the blanket off of shishio and saw his wound, "through the heart" he thought and glanced around, "who did this" he asked. Oren leads him to a back room and he found kuukaku on a makeshift bed, her breathing erratic and a wound on her stomach. Vlad carressed kuukaku on the cheek, "heh...I'm dying...he left me alive to tell you...Kami will strike you down" she whispers. Kuukaku groaned softly, "vlad...bite me...make me a vampire..."she asks. Vlad brushes her hair out of her face, "do you know what you ask...to condemn yourself to darkness...think of your family...your brother kaien...you cant see him anymore" he states and kuukaku tries to sit up, "I do...I know the result...becoming like you...I can protect my family...please" she whispers. Vlad could see the determination in her eyes and he smiled, lifting her to his chest. Kuukaku gasped as she felt vlad's fangs in her neck and she felt not pain but a dull ache. However kuukaku felt she could get used to this, it was akin to a massage or a warm humming. Her blood trickled down her neck as vlad slowly drank and lets go to cut wrist, drinking his own to feed it to kuukaku through a kiss. Kuukaku swallowed it down and her whole body jolted in pain from her head to toes, "your body is dying" vlad whispers, holding her tighter.

Vlad picks kuukaku up as her body stop moving and turns to see oren, "please I would like to bury..." he states and oren motions for him to follow. Oren leads him to graveyard after he wrapped kuukaku in a blanket, "I do not blame you...if you hate or curse me...I am to blame for their deaths...the man that killed them was looking for me" vlad stated. Vlad started to dig a grave as oren looked on, "I do not...this is the world we live in...if you were truly a demon...you would not show compassion for kuukaku or my family...all I ask is you kill the ones responsible" she states. Vlad finishes burying kuukaku then buries yuki, shishio and their son to be named mitsuomi, "I promise you...They will know the wrath of my vengeance...They will wander the next world blind..deaf and dumb..And all will know that I sent them there...The fools who dared to fight Vlad Dracul" he declared. Vlad borrowed a horse and returned to his lair, "I will have track them...they will be weary to face me at night" he thought.

Vlad dressed himself in all black to hide his skin and for his face added a oni mask. Vlad opted for a more fitting weapon for revenge, instead of his claymore he used shishio's katana and his Colt 1851. Vlad climbs on his horse with the moonless night at his back, "you will weep tears of scarlet..." he declares. Vlad arrived back to the outskirts of town and put his senses to work, "let me see..there you are..." he muses, riding into the night. Vlad rode through the woods and soon a fort came view, "hmm thirty of them" he thought and pulled the reins, "Let it begin" he whispers. Inside the fort several men were sharping weapons and other meditating, when a crackle of thunder roused them. Suddenly the gate blew off its hinges with a gust of wind, from the darkness emerged a lone figure in oni mask and glowing gold eyes.

"Vampire...sound the alarm" one howls. Vlad smiles under his mask as he methodically moves forward and loud hiss escapes his lips, as he sprints. Several men charge with swords but vlad draws his katana with a full spin and slice open their stomachs. Four men fire from their rifles but vlad shifts into a mass of bats and cuts through with ease. One man tried to attack from behind but vlad quickly turned to slice the man from groin to head in a spray of crimson. The dying screams filled the air as vlad moved akin to a cloud of death, raining hot vengeance to any in his path but his true prey was closing in on the fort as dawn soon approached. Cang du galloped at full speed towards his outpost in woods, his goal to rally his men to find dracul once the sun rose. The first rays of dawn filled the woods but cang gasped seeing smoke rising from the fort, "Noo" he thought. The horse reaches the gate but lurches up with neigh and stomps its hoof at the gate, "Seems your horse is more wise than you Cang" a voice shouts.

Cang slowly dismounts with a glare as he enters the fort but his compsure slightly breaks, seeing the heads of his men on wooden spikes and some impaled on spikes. Vlad sat on the steps with a stone path between them, "how do you like cang..I call it The Fools of Stars" he states. Cang draws his metal claws as vlad rises with sword in hand, "you are foolish vampire...your powers are gone...to fight me is certain death" cang states. Vlad runs his tongue along the bloodstained blade, "that maybe true but I will kill you for them..." he stated. Cang's eyes narrow as they slowly take their stances, "those people you corrupted..I gave them buddha's mercy...your evil corrupted them" he states.

"Then why did you kill the girl..she was with child...I maybe a monster but your more monster than I" vlad states, rushing cang with a wide but precise swing. Cagn managed to parry the swing with a spark of metal and his other slashed along vlad's right shoulder. Vlad slightly grimaced as he moved back, "My blades are silver dipped in holy water...you will fall" cang states, with a slash of his claws but vlad blocks, "you seem quite sure" he states, kneeing cang in the stomach. Cang narrowly dodges the arced swing of vlad but not the shoulder to the chest, however cang manages to throw several senbon needles. The needles found the mark in vlad's arms and chest, staggering the vampire and giving cang enough time to strike. Vlad roars as the metal claw rakes across his chest and thigh as he shifted with a thrust of his sword. Cang winced as the blade narrowly grazes his side but he sees vlad laying in his back, "you only delay the inevitable...you asked me why I killed that pregnant woman...I firmly believe that those who spend their lives together...should spend them in death" he states. Vlad braces his arm on his knee as he rose to feet, "then why hurt kuukaku and leave oren alive..that was her child..her grandchild" he hissed. Cang scoffed as vlad hissed pulling the senbon needles from his arm, "don't not speak as if you have compassion...you showed None to these noble men" he states.

A crack of thunder rakes across the sky as the clouds started darken and the rain started to fall. Cang grits his teeth as vlad raggedly laughed, "seems luck is not your strong suit" he says, his body slightly shaking. Vlad's vision was blurry from his wounds and using more power he had to summon this storm, "The rain will not save you" cang shouts, charging. Vlad beats cang to the punch as he becomes a partial mass of bats to get behind and drives the sword into his back. Cang chokes back as scream as vlad pulls the sword free, "You should never Forget who I am" he hissed and sunk his fangs into cang's neck. Vlad snarled and as blood sprayed his face and down cang's convolsing body but vlad soon ripped cang's head from his body. Vlad lifted the head with a roar as lightning struck the fort, setting it aflame and his wings erupted from his back. Vlad flew into the air as the fort collapsed under the weight fo the flames, his deed done and revenge sweet. Vlad returned to his coffin to await the night and his new kindred to awaken from her death.

Vlad sat next to kuukaku grave awaiting her rebirth, when the sound of footsteps caught his ears, "a woman...a cold woman" he mused, looking back and saw a cloaked person. The person removed the hood to reveal Shirayuki but she was horribly scarred, several deep cuts on her face but the worse was her eye or lack of one. Vlad stood with slight intrigued at the once beautiful woman, "who did this to you" he asked. Shirayuki gripped her cloak, "Katen...she sent her goons to teach me a lesson...my life is ruined" she states but her eye narrows, "however you can change that..I saw what you did to kuukaku...she called you vampire...make me one..give me back my beauty" she demanded. Vlad turned to fully face shirayuki with a glare and slowly closed the gap between them but suddenly gripped her cheeks, "what makes you think you are worthy...you just want your youth and beauty restored...you remind of someone else I made...she was concerned only with beauty" he hissed, tossing shirayuki to the ground. Shirayuki rubbed her cheek, "yes I do want my beauty...but I can help you...Katen told Cang about you...she overheard your conversation with kuukaku..where you mentioned your name...he had already killed yuki and shishio" she stated. Vlad glances back, his eyes gold and his fangs protruding from his mouth, "I see...I will grant your wish but you will acknowledge me as your Master...you will obey me...serve me...cross land and sea to do my bidding" he declares but he chuckles darkly, "that is if you survive her" he smirked. Shirayuki turned to see kuukaku staring at her covered in mud but shirayuki impresses vlad by dropping her cloak and offering herself up to kuukaku. Kuukaku slowly approaches her eyes gold and a soft growl from her mouth. Shirayuki moves her hair from her neck but she has no time to react as kuukaku latched on with a hiss. Shirayuki screams only at first as kuukaku drinks from her but softly moans. Vlad touched kuukaku on the cheek, causing her to stop and he took a barely alive shirayuki in his arms. Shirayuki couldnt keep her eye opens but vlad smelled her arousal and grinned, "shirayuki...drink and become the night" he cooed, cutting his neck. Shirayuki slowly inched his neck and slowly drank the life giving nectar. Kuukaku sat watching as shirayuki fell limp in vlad's arms, "come we should leave" he states and kuukaku followed.

Katen slowly drank her sake waiting for Cang to return from killing Vlad, "I did not know vampires existed...I thought they were legends..." she mused. Several noises caught her attention and katen turned to see vlad sitting on the windowsill, "Good Evening..." he purrs. Katen slowly trembled but remains calm, "where is Cang Du..." she asked and vlad grins, holding up a bloody bag. Katen gasps sharply as vlad tosses the bag, revealing Cang's severed head. Katen screamed and rose to feet to escape but two people grab her from behind, casting a fearful glance she saw kuukaku and shirayuki, both whom she thought were dead. Shirayuki and kuukaku looked to Vlad for guidance and the elder vampire nodded, "well katen..you brought this on yourself..." kuukaku hissed, as they both sink their fangs into her neck. Katen struggled for dear life as the two newborn vampires drained her dry, "it's so good..." shirayuki moaned. Katen fell to the floor with her face etched in fear and pain as the three vampires departed. Kuukaku stretched her arms with a soft moan, "Vlad you experience this every time you feed...I can get use to this.." she quipped. Vlad lit his kiseru with a smirk, "it gets better but I need train you to properly hunt and defend yourself from sternritters.." he states. Shirayuki had remained quiet as Vlad explains about Cang but she was already devising a way to be first in Vlad's graces.

_Shirayuki and Kuukaku...two women from the same walk of life but two completely different reasons for it...Kuukaku did it for her family...to feed her brother Kaien...while Shirayuki was sold into it because of a debt by her family...Both women rose through it with a sense of duty but kuukaku had purer reason for this.._

_Oren...my regret is causing her family's demise...a son-in-law...a daughter and grandson but she did not curse or despise me...people like her have seen death and know it's embrace...Something I will not Know._

***1865***

Vlad sat on his coffin watching the last bits of the sun be swallowed by the coming darkness, "noapte buna dușmanul mea veșnică..[**goodnight my eternal nemesis]**" he muses. A pair of arms wrapped around his neck, "what language is that..." kuukaku asks, nuzzling his cheek. Vlad took a sip of vodka, "Romanian...it's my native tongue.." he states. Kuukaku took a seat next to him as shirayuki rose from her coffin, "what is your homeland like..." kuukaku asks. Vlad smiles ruefully, "I wouldn't know...it's been nearly four centuries but it is beautiful...green forests...lush valleys and majestic mountains...I could show you...show you both" he explains. Shirayuki took a seat to his left but kuukaku sighed, "I couldn't leave Japan...I was born here...even if I wanted to see the world...it would too hard to leave..." she muses. Vlad softly laughed as shirayuki poured him a drink, "I figured as much but being here has made me miss my home" he states. Vlad rose to feet with a sigh, "which is why...I'm leaving and returning to my homeland..." he states and turns, "I wont force you to leave...the choice is yours..." he adds. Shirayuki bows to him, "I will follow you to hell my master..." she states. Kuukaku softly snorts, "I will stay but when the last of my family dies...I will join you my Prince..." she replies. Vlad downs his drink, "Fair enough...I'll book passage on a ship from Kagoshima" he states.

To be Continued

CH THREE IS DONE...DO YOU LIKE THE CHOICES OF BRIDES SO...FAR?...I TRIED TO BE CLOSE TO HISTORIC ON THINGS BUT TOOK LIBERTIES...NEXT CHAPTER PICKS UP WITH VLAD CHOOSING TWO NEW BRIDES AND WE PUSH INTO LONDON...TILL THEN STAY FROSTY...

P.S...IF YOU'RE READING LOST IN THE NIGHT...THE LAST CHAPTER IS ABOUT 50% DONE...PEACE OUT


	4. Chapter 4

A/N...CHAPTER FOUR IS LIVE...THIS CHAPTER GO ALL THE WAY FROM THE BEGINING OF THE BOSHIN WAR TO VLAD'S ENCOUNTER WITH HISANA...SO SIT BACK AND ENJOY

**Telepathy**

_vlad's journal_

DISCLAIMER...SEE CHAPTER ONE

CH4

***1866***

Vlad stood on the dock in the port city near Shanghai in mainland china, wearing the robes of a buddhist monk, much to his discomfort. Vlad gripped his staff tightly as they slowly unloaded the ship but the ship was large and his cargo of his and shirayuki's coffins were the first things loaded in Kagoshima. A laborer shuffled towards him with a bow, "honorable monk...your belongings and remains of your fellow monk will not be off loaded till near sunset..please visit our city...I will have your belongings placed on a cart for travel and our best horse" he states. Vlad lifts up his Kasa hat, "thank you..sunset will be fine...may God be with you" he states. The man runs off and vlad nearly gagged, "I guess I'll need to explore...I need to map the best route home" he thought. Vlad walked through town purchasing maps and getting the lay of the city for a place to camp come sunrise tomorrow. Vlad neared the center of the town and saw a sight, a woman bound with her arms apart and a man whipping her but her face was defiant. Vlad sniffed the air and her blood was enticing, she was youthful but vlad could discern weathered scarred lines on her peach skin. The woman's eyes were turquoise and maroon chin-length hair framed her face, her figure was voluptuous and covered with the remains of a pink dress. The people shouted and cursed throwing rotted food and rocks, "This whore has defied my Master Ugaki..she will be executed on the dawn" he shouted. Vlad watched them unshackle her and drag off but he quickly followed to a makeshift prison near the edge of the town. Vlad used his monk attire to gain access, "this way..give her rites..tomorrow she dies" one man sneered. Vlad watched the man leave as he stared at the woman laying on the cold floor, "maybe not" he thought. Vlad knelt to the woman as she opened her eyes and quickly tensed up, "why are you here..monk" she hissed. Vlad removed his Kasa hat and the woman gasped seeing his beauty, "judging by your skin tone..you are not from here" he states. The woman slowly sits up with a grimace, "I am from Eygpt...my parents sold me to a warlord but I refused to worship his deities and this is my result" she explains. Vlad rubs his chin, "do you want vengeance on this warlord" he asked and the woman's eyes narrowed, "I will die here...but in the name of any evil gods...I will curse him from the pits of hell" she stated.

Vlad grinned and stood, "did you mean that..do you seek vengeance on him and his house..that you would forsake your gods..would you become a damned demoness of the night and walk in the dark...if so..Speak now" he stated. The woman looked up at vlad in shock but heavily sighed, "Yes" she stated and vlad knelt again, "Your name" he asked. Vlad took her chin and tilted her head, "Haineko" she stated but gasped as vlad sunk his fangs in her neck. Haineko groaned and slowly felt her life slip away but soon felt something warm on her lips, "Drink" vlad commanded and she did. Vlad placed haineko's lifeless body on the cold floor and banged on the door, "guard..your prisoner has died" he shouted. The guard opened the door to vlad faking a prayer and haineko dead, "what happened" he asked and vlad stood, "not sure...she started to convulse and swallowed her tongue...I said a prayer..you should bury her soon" he states, leaving. Vlad soon returns to the dock not before learning where haineko was buried, "hmm...another bride...I wonder how shirayuki will feel" he mused. The sun soon sank below the skyline as shirayuki found herself in a similar situation, "master" she asked but vlad shushed her. The dirt started to move and shift as vlad watched his newest bride slowly emerge. Haineko hissed and growled as she crawled from the unmarked grave, "Shirayuki..I want you feed her" he states. Shirayuki glares as she folds her arms but gasps wide eyed, seeing the look on vlad's face. Shriayuki approached haineko and knelt next to the girl, after raising her sleeve sliced open her wrist. Haineko's eyes saw the red nectar and slowly drank, elitcing a soft moan from shirayuki as vlad watched, "she is now your sister..daughter and lover" he cooed. Vlad extended his hand as haineko looked up at him, "Master" she moaned, embracing him and vlad purred but shirayuki only glared.

* * *

><p>Vlad led his new brides to the compound of haineko's former slaver ugaki. Vlad still wore his monk attire and had dressed them as buddhist nuns. Haineko and Shirayuki muttering prayers, while vlad pretended to chant. Two guards saw them approach but one smirked, "those nuns are beautiful...what do you say we kill the monk and bring the women to master ugaki" one states. The other was about to retort as vlad passed but his head fell to the ground. The other guard gasped in shock but his life was silenced by haineko ripping out his throat. Vlad and his brides made their way inside as their senses picked the sound of merrymaking. Inside a large room the sounds of music echoed as women danced and men drank but sitting at the head was the man in question. Ugaki wore glasses and had his black hair combed to one side, dressed in tradtional orenital attire. The men and women laugh as they drank as the doors suddenly open, allowing vlad and his brides to enter as they chanted.<p>

"What is the Meaning of this?!" ugaki shouting, silencing the room. Haineko and shirayuki continued to chant as vlad pointed his staff, "I bring a dark omen...today I witnessed the death of lost soul and before her life ended proclaimed unholy vengeance on those responsible..." he states and points at ugaki, "You will feel her Wrath" he declared. Ugaki rose from his seat with firm scowl but haineko intercepted him, "do you remember me...how you took me...raped me and casted me aside but no more my new master has given me power and I will use it to Kill you" she howls, ramming her hand in his chest and ripped out his heart. The people screamed as they headed for the door but it wouldnt open, "you will suffer as he did" vlad declared. The screams of the poeple filled the air as three vampires killed everyone inside and burned the home to the ground.

_Haineko..what a deliciously evil woman...ripping out his heart...and it didnt stop there...We left China heading through India..across the Arabian sea into the Red sea and into her Birth place of Egypt...I learned her parents were sternritter and It tickled the dark side of me to turn her away from the light into my beautiful dark Faerie...The three of us slaughtered her family and teacher with savage ecstasy...We stayed several years in Cairo but left fairly quickly to return to my home country but not before I added one more thing..._

***1873***

Vlad watched the sun slowly set from his temporary home on the shore of the aegean in southern Greece. It had been several months since he and his brides had arrived from Egypt and he had established himself as the eccentric Dr. Dragunetti. Vlad conducted himself as an eccentric physician, who sees patients at night and avid illusionist. Vlad made it his business to stay informed of changes and latest things, being complacent leads to death. Vlad placated to the rich and powerful but none of the people suited his fancy, having already decided to add a third and final bride to his menagerie. Vlad entered the home as his brides emerged from the crypt below, "my dears tonight...I leave you to your own devices...I must attend to some business" he states. Vlad knew haineko would venture into town to entice her new beau but shirayuki would remain inside, luring unsuspecting people with music. Both women curtsie as the sound of a carriage approaches, "yes master" both state and venture off. Vlad exited the home as the driver pulled up, "Dr dragunetti...your presence has been requested by Lord Mikonos to attend his wedding party" the man stated. Vlad slowly nodded and climbed inside, as the carriage took off. Lord Mikonos was the local ruler of the area and vlad heard he married a woman over half his age. Mikonos was a portly man who loved to eat, use people and kill wives. Vlad had personal attended to his last wife, whom he had drowned. Vlad arrived to the Mikonos home and was escorted inside. The party was lively and many of the influential people were in attendance, "the girl is old enough to be granddaughter" one man whispered. Vlad found mikonos stuffing his face and his young wife beside him. The girl barely looked over eighteen, having long brown hair with a cylinder-shaped clip on one individual bang and wears a hairpin.

Vlad continued to observe the girl named tobiume as she ventured into the garden, with her lady in waiting. Tobiume sat down on a bench, with a weary sigh but quickly stood again, "Mahana...I can not conceive myself being with that man" she stated. Mahana stood up next to her, "Milady you can not say that...he is your husband" she stated and tobiume shook her head, "are you naive...I am that man's trophy...his doll...only to be seen..when impressing his friends or court...he does not care for me" she stated. Mahana gasped softly as tobimue sat down, "I can no longer love those...I want to love" she stated. Vlad was impressed by the young girl, "perceptive beyond her years" he thought. Vlad then noticed tobiume caress and leaned in to softly kiss her lady in waiting. Mahana quickly blushed and moved away but pricked her finger, "here let me" tobiume says, sucking the finger and made mahana blush in embarrassment. Vlad found the scene adorable and decided to make his presence known. Vlad appeared on the path as the ladies were returning inside, "good evening..I am Dr Dragunetti...a pleasure to meet you both" he states but his eyes were hypnotizing them. Tobiume invited him to her bedchamber and her fate was sealed, arriving well before mikonos. Vlad entered the room and found tobiume in her nightgown and waiting for him. Vlad gilded to the bed and moved a strand of hair from her neck, before biting down and sampling her lifeblood. Vlad informed his brides that he would remain at the home of mikonos. Dr Dragunetti entertained the children with his feats magic but learned the young bride had taken ill on her wedding night and mikonos asked him to exam her. By day dragunetti was befuddled by her illness and by night vlad siphoned her life away. After three days Lady tobiume was dead and dragunetti dismissed, after having his hand broken.

Vlad sat next to tobiume's grave and noticed his brides had joined him. Haineko wrapped her arms around his neck, "so she is our new sister...is she capable" she purred and vlad grinned. Tobiume soon dug herself free and vlad nursed back to health, with his brides help. Vlad was not surprised that tobiume's first visit was to mahana and he didnt interfere but was proud how quickly she took to the night. Tobiume softly tapped on the window, waking the mourning lady in waiting, "mahana let me..I am so very cold" she whispered. Mahana slowly awoke and saw tobiume, "milady" she asked, in a bewildered tone but slowly stood opened the window. Tobiume glided in and took mahana by the hands, kissing them and soon placing kisses on her cheeks, "we can be together now..nothing can stop us...eternity can be ours" she whispered, fondly. Tobiume tilted mahana's head back and softly bit down and with it her step into the night began. Mahana started to become weak and tobiume was excited to begin the dark tryrst, however vlad needed to see her fury. Vlad entered mikonos' mind and convinced him mahana had the same disease as tobiume and may lead to epidemic. Mikonos in his fear had mahana killed and her body burned, with all her belongings. Vlad told tobiume this and the young vampriess but her reaction exceeded his expections. Tobiume howled in torment and anger, making a banshee jealous as she headed to the mikonos home, to slaughter those within. Vlad watched servants flee, screaming that mikonos was screaming bloody murder but soon saw the home catch fire. Shirayuki and Haineko watched in delight as tobiume emerged from the flaming home, with mikonos' severed head and covered in blood.

_Shirayuki..Haineko and Tobiume..my three lovely brides...now my coven was complete...we left Greece heading north heading into Macedonia..then Bulgaria..familiar surroundings for me but for my brides..a competely new experience...I taught my brides to properly hunt and their uniqueness..shined through...Shirayuki's use of music enchanted her prey..while Haineko used her wiles for her prey...however Tobiume seemed to have an affinty for the fairer sex and strictly feed on women...Swearing No Man would touch her but Me..._

_In 1880 we arrived in Bucharest in my beloved home country of Romania...I took Kuukaku's advice and returned to my home country after nearly four centruies and was intrugued to find people still talked of me and my brides were shocked to find their master was the infamous Vlad The Impaler..It seems my Mother's auspicious words were indeed true...I surveyed the country for a suitable place to live and settle in Bistrița...however along the Tihuța Pass..I found an abandon castle...it secluded enough to remain hidden but close enough to a village for servants...I had my new gyspies secure the castle and my coven settled into perfectly..._

***1895***

Vlad sat slightly amused as haineko and tobiume argued about anything from haineko's age to tobiume's slender figure. Vlad saw shirayuki on her throne drinking her blood from a goblet, "**do they not amuse you**" he thought. Shirayuki looked his way, **"they do not..tell me again why you made them your brides...when you have me**" she protests. Vlad rests his head on his hand, "**you chose the night as they did...however since kuukaku would not leave japan you became my first bride...be thankful I saw pass your cold demeanor**" he thought but grins, "**then again...the way you scream in bed makes up for it**" he adds. Shirayuki glares at vlad and bares her fangs, "I am going hunting before dawn" she hissed and vanished into mist. Haineko watched her leave with a catlike grin, "is she angry again...why must you keep her" she stated, sitting in his lap. Vlad softly chuckled, "she chose this..she was once a courtesan but her beauty was stolen and she asked...No demanded...I give her my gift" he states. Haineko nuzzles his cheek, "master may you ravish me today" she purred but tobiume yanked off his lap, "No...he will take me" she shouted. Haineko lunges at tobiume, both rolling around on the floor and vlad watched in amusement. The sounds of clothes ripping fill the throne room but soon ecstasy filled sighs soon were heard, "every time" he mused, leaving them to their devices. Tobiume had ripped open haineko's pink top and was suckling her left breast while grinding her womanhood on the haineko's leg. Haineko used her larger statute to reverse their position and pin the smaller girl under her as she continued to suck, "tobiume..mmm..why must we..mmm...everytime" she moaned. Tobiume panted in lust as haineko tore open her dress and stripped the girl naked and soon mashed their wet slits together and grinding them together. Their combined moans filled the hall as they continued to grind and howl as their orgasms soon exploded and a wave to pleasure filled their limp bodies as they panted on the cold floor.

Vlad walked through his fortress but knew it days were ending. Only several rooms were livable, his and brides' lair, a few bedrooms, library, kitchen and dining room. Vlad knew he needed a new home but Romania was lost him, "should the day come when Elizabeth tries to invade...I will need a stronger place to live...too long have I hidden myself" he thought. Vlad returned inside going to his library, staring at the globe he saw many places, "France...Spain...America oncemore...return Japan perhaps...no i know...the place which has eluded me...the empire that took many close to me...the British empire...namely London" he thought. Vlad had his gypsies bring him everything on England they could find and even sent some to london to survey places to live. Vlad studies the maps of london for weeks, using his his gypsies as his eyes and ears. Vlad found a firm to handle his relocation and decided to test his powers and influence the man to send someone to Romania. Vlad sat upon his throne, his legs crossed and his hands on his lap, guiding one of his servants to a real estate company in Upminster England. The task was taxing and put a great amount of stress on him and his abilities. Vlad had ordered his brides to bring him several virgins to feed on after his task was done.

* * *

><p>Mareshino Omaeda sat his desk sipping his tea when a woman in a revealing grey dress entered, quickly sitting up straight he offered her a seat, "can I help you madam" he states but his eyes are fixed on her chest. The woman cleared her throat, "my master has sent me to inquire about residence in your great land...he is of noble descent and wishes to move to London" she states. Omaeda slowly nodded but his mind was on other things, "I see well at our company we strive for excellence...may I offer you some tea" he states and the woman nods. Omaeda fixes the tea but is unaware of the woman pouring a vial of red liquid in his tea. The woman smiles as she takes the tea and omaeda sat down to drink his, "does your lord have a place in mind" he inquires and sips his tea. Omaeda notices a odd taste but drinks the tea anyway, "my Lord wishes for someone to come to his castle in Romania with documents for the purchases of several places including Carfax Abbey in Purfleet and an estate in Rainham perhaps or such" she explains, handing him a list. Omaeda looked over the list, "I see..these places will take time but it will be no trouble" he states. The woman rises from her seat and bows giving omaeda a view of her ample cleavage, "my master will look forward to hearing from you" she states. Omaeda watches from his window as the woman left, "<strong>do you desire her<strong>" a voice inquires and omaeda looked around but saw no one, "hello" he stated out loud but got no reply. Omaeda set to work to find the places the woman's master wanted, "**do you desire power**" a voice asked and again omaeda saw no one.

"**I can give to power all you must do is obey me...but if you wish proof...tonight that woman will desire you and give you untold pleasure**" the voice assured. Omaeda scoffed slightly, "must be tired...I'm hearing voices" he thought. Omaeda finished his work and headed home but was completely shocked as the woman was standing outside his flat. The woman followed him inside and he closed the woman started to undress and closed the gap between them, "do you desire me...I will give so untold vilds" she stated, in her heavy accent. Vlad opened his eyes and stretched deeply, "he will be useful but I must be cautious and not ruin his mind" he thought. The weeks pass as vlad works omaeda to prepare the paperwork for his move, most were in metropolitan area of london and some in the countryside. Vlad knew his influence on omaeda was strong but his mind weak, using images of his brides committing lewd acts with him further pushed the stability of his mind. In the spring of 1896 it happened and omaeda attaked a woman on holiday and was sent to an asylum in Purfleet runned by mayuri kurotsuchi but not before having the presence of mind to give the contracts to one his assistants a byakuya kuchiki. Vlad used the time till mr kuchiki to arrive, making his fortress somewhat presentable and ordering his gypsies to fill boxes with earth. Vlad studied everything for his trip and even changed his appearance to that of an older man in his fifties or sixties, much to the chagrin of his brides. Vlad had sent a letter to byakuya with directions and money for the train and ship ride. Byakuya watched the sun slowly set over the mountains from his train, "such beauty" he thought. Byakuya reached in his bag and retrieved a letter with red wax seal and the letter D in the center, breaking the seal and read it contents, "I welcome you to my land...I hope you enjoy the scenery...I look forward to seeing your majestic city and your people...a carriage will be waiting for you after sunset...cordially...D" he read. Byakuya folded the letter up and placed it in his bag as the train started to slow.

The stars started to emerge in the sky as byakuya waited for his carriage but suddenly a howl filled the air as a black carriage appeared from a sudden ghostly mist. The horses snorted as a ghostly driver sat at the reigns, "is this the carriage to count dracula" he asks but got no reply. The carriage door slowly opens as byakuya cautiously climbed in with his bags, with a sudden crack of the whip as horses neighed and lurched off. The path was treacherous as byakuya looked out the window and saw a deep incline. After what seemed like hours the carriage arrived at a castle safely tucked in mountains and a river not far away. The castle was foreboding and seem to have fallen in disrepair, "how can someone live like this" he thought, stepping out into a dead looking courtyard, dead trees and hardly any flowers. A large double door stood in front of byakuya as he stepped from the courtyard, knocking several time byakuya got no reply. However the door creaked open with a slow groan as if it hadn't been open in years, "Is anyone here?!" he called out. The area was eerily quiet but byakuya kept his steely resolve, "Welcome to my castle" a voice states. Byakuya looks to see an older man holding a lantern, "are you Count Dracula...I am byakuya kuchiki...I am here to finalize your purchases...my partner Mr Omaeda was unable to make the trip" he says, as the man comes closer. Byakuya notices the man looks about sixty or older, his skin pale and wrinkled and his long white hair is in a ponytail but his eyes are strong and a piercing blue. The man gives a soft smile, "I...am...Dracula..I bid you Welcome" he started and extended his hand, "Enter freely of your own Free Will...And Leave Some of the Joy you Bring" he adds. Byakuya feels this sense of dread but slowly enters the castle as vlad picks up his bags. Byakuya tries to protest but vlad easily lifts them, "I apologize for having no servants but I do have a meal prepared...once you settle in...and eat...we can discuss the contracts" vlad states. Byakuya follows vlad on a quick tour and then to a modest bedroom with an adjoining bathroom, "please enjoy" vlad states and leaves. Byakuya cleaned himself and walked the halls to the dining room, a modest spread of ham, mashed potatoes, fruits and various cheeses.

Vlad stood at the end of the table, "please eat your fill...forgive me for not joining you...I have already dined" he states. Byakuya slowly ate while vlad looked on, "your mr omaeda spoke well of you" vlad states. Byakuya sipped his drink and looked at a portrait, "thank you...is that a relative...I can see the resemblance" he says. Vlad looked at the portrait as he stood, "yes...an ancestor from the order of the Dracul...or dragon...defenders of the cross in the past...I am the last one...when I die..my line ends" he sadly states. Byakuya finishes his meal and heads to his room, "Mr Kuchiki...I think you should retire for the night...we will sign the contracts tomorrow...I will have breakfast for you but I will not be joining you...I must tend to some issues and will not be back until the evening" vlad states. Byakuya gives a curt nod and closed the door, "this count is very odd...I sense this uneasiness but I feel like I'm being watched" he thought.

Meanwhile vlad entered the lair of his brides, haineko and tobiume were out hunting while shirayuki sat on the cushions near a large canopy bed, "something on your mind" shirayuki asked. Vlad returned to his younger form, "not particularly...I wanted tell you something...I will be taking haineko and tobiume to england...you will remain here in my stead...once the papers are signed...keep him here..if need be turn him...once I conquer london...I will send for you...can you do this my lady" he explained. Shirayuki rose to her feet and glided towards him, "I can" she states and runs her cold fingers in his shirt, "but I ask that you take me one last time" she purrs. Vlad grins and kisses her lips, "of course" he coos as shirayuki undoes her obi and reveals her flawless body. Vlad pulls her closer and nuzzles her slender neck as he glides to their bed, before sinking his fangs in. Shirayuki mews in pleasure as vlad laps up her blood but she quickly bites him and they share each others blood, before sharing another sloppy kiss. Vlad moves down to her chest licking and sucking her nipples as she moans more and more, "master" she moaned. Vlad pentrated her with a hard thrust as he moved his hips, shirayuki howled with each thrust and vlad grinned, biting her breast and speeding up. Vlad reached his climax as shirayuki rode out her own but he felt another presence, looking back he saw haineko and tobiume stripping. Haineko climbed in first deeply kissing vlad, "I can still taste the fresh blood" he purred as tobiume climbed in and kissed shirayuki, "can I kiss them" she cooed, before licking one of shirayuki's nipples. Shirayuki pulled tobiume closer to her waiting mouth and bit into her neck as haineko mounted vlad, her nails clawing his chest. The bedsheets soon were red as each tasted each other, blood and sex filled the air as vlad mounted each of his brides over and over bringing them thunderous climax after climax. The sun slowly rose as vlad and his brides are entangled in mass of naked flesh, blood and sex, "Its good to be the king" he muses.

By Nightfall Byakuya sits in vlad's study with documents as vlad looks them over, "count once you sign...you will be proud owner of several properties around London but based on the map...why some many if..it is you alone" he asked. Vlad tipped his glasses down, "I wish to explore your great land...if I cant make it to my home in Rainham...one of the others can suffice" he explains. Vlad signed the last of the papers and then retrieved a few blank sheets, "Mr Kuchiki...if you be so kind to write to your company and anyone dear to and tell them you will remain with me until a month from now" he states but his voice relayed he would not accept a no. Byakuya slowly nodded as vlad noticed a photo of a beautiful young woman with black hair and a few strands between her doe like eyes, "ohh you found hisana" byakuya says, reaching for the photo. Byakuya noticed the saddened look on vlad's face, "have you been married count" he asks and vlad nods, "yes..long ago...she drowned...which reminds me on a tale of long ago...not far from here is the Arges river...legends speak that my ancestor had a fate similar to my own...his princess fell into that very river...since then it was called by some...the princess river" he explained. Vlad then looked Byakuya in the eye, "never take the one you love for granted" he states. Byakuya returned to his room and decided to shave, using a small mirror he started but did not notice vlad enter the room and when he did, nicked his cheek. Vlad seem to glide over and took the razor, "take care not to cut yourself...here let me" he whispers. Vlad takes the razor not before licking the blood off, "mmm...sweet" he thought. Vlad slowly shaved byakuya but he hissed seeing the cross, "don't put your faith in such things" he growled, backing away and leaving but stopped, "should you decide to wander the castle...take care some of the areas are very old" he adds, vanishing. Byakuya headed to look the window as the wolves howled but gasped, vlad crawling down the side of castle to a window.

[A/N...I will use the brides names for coming scene...]

Byakuya rushed out his room and downstairs and found an unlocked door that leads to the lower levels. Byakuya pushed the door open after finding a lantern, "something most strange is going on" he thought. Byakuya followed the steps and found a single double door slightly ajar, "Byakuya come to me" a voice echoed but he saw no one. Byakuya pushed open the door, "mmm...come to me" another said. Byakuya saw a closed canopy and slowly opened to see a large low bed with numerous pillows, "lay back into my arms" a third voice moans. Byakuya moves not by his own will and sat down on the bed but behind him the sheets shift. Suddenly and slowly haineko emerged from between his legs, her breasts softly jiggling as she crawled atop him. A slow moan escaped byakuya's lips as leaned he back and haineko's hands roamed his lower body. Tobiume soon appeared as haineko tore open his shirt but she hisses ripping off his cross and slowly licking chest, while tobiume slowly kissed his lips. Byakuya slow moaned as haineko and tobiume explored his body as haineko licked his wrist and tobiume his chest. Byakuya felt a third set of hands unbuckle his pants as shirayuki appeared and looked him in the eyes as her fangs extended. Byakuya moans loudly as shirayuki engulfs his manhood in her mouth and her fellow brides sink their fangs his wrists. All three brides moan in ecstasy as they slowly try to drain him but suddenly the door fly opens as vlad busts in, "How Dare you Take him Without My Permission" he roared. The trio scurry away like rats as byakuya is in complete disbelieve, "why do you not give him to us master" haineko whined. Vlad glares at her his eyes gold, "I have a use for him..till then..He is not Yours" he hissed. The three soon rushed to vlad's side fawning over him as byakuya looks on horror, "do not fear me...mr kuchiki...everyone else does" he states but starts laughing darkly as byakuya passes out.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in Rainham England near purfleet hisana sat at her typewriter completely unaware of byakyua's ordeal. Hisana wore a light blue Victorian dress and her raven hair in a bun, "its been several weeks since Byakuya left for Romania...it pains me that we were not married but he assured me..we will when he returns...I am staying with my friend Lisa who is the daughter of Dr Mayuri Kurotsuchi...lisa is very beautiful and wealthy...while I am a simple school teacher...but byakuya always assures me that it is good enough for him...we are rich in other ways" she typed. Hisana pushed back from her chair as the sound of laughing caught her attention, "hisana I love him" a girl squeals. Hisana sees her friend Lisa as she walked in, wearing a white Victorian dress and red framed glasses on her nose, "whom do you love" hisana inquiries. Lisa leads hisana to the drawing room where her father mayuri kurotsuchi was speaking to a man with a cowboy hat and grey suit. Mayuri was a man of average height with shoulder length blue hair wearing a brown suit, "he's an American a young lord..with new money...Shunsui Kyoraku...he's so big" she states and hisana blushes, "such things to say" she whispers. The men notice the girls, "Ms Lisa its so good to see you" shunsui greets, kissing her hand. Lisa gushes with a smile, "hello shunsui...this is byakuya's fiancée hisana" she says and shunsui nods with a smile and all exchange pleasantries in the garden till the rain lightly falls. Lisa and hisana decide to play in the rain, laughing and running through the small maze garden. Lisa and hisana share a quick chaste kiss as a crack thunder shocks them to the core and they rush inside.<p>

Meanwhile a russian schooner nears Canvey as the rain falls heavily and waves crash, "a strange storm appears as we near Canvey from varna...several of my crew dead...some whisper of mysterious women" the captain thought, tying himself to the helm. Vlad soon emerged from the hold, "we are here" he muses as the ship crashes ashore. Vlad leapt onto the beach as haineko and tobiume followed, "scout the area but do not feed...then head to RavenHelm in Rainham" he ordered. Haineko and tobiume grin as they shift into a mass of bats and fly away. Vlad heads to the sanitarium where omaeda was and sees him with face in the bars, "Master...Master...I exist to serve you" he howled. Vlad watched with mild amusement on his face when heard singing. The singing led him to a rose maze garden near the asylum and a young with long black in a light blue night gown wandering around in a daze, "sleepwalking...hmm...her scent is interesting" vlad thought. Vlad probed the girl's mind and found she knew byakuya and his fiancée. Hisana awoke with a start as a crack of thunder and flash of lightning filled her room, getting up she to check on lisa due to sleepwalking spells. Hisana slowly knocked and pushed open the door to find Lisa's bed empty and her door to the garden was open, "Lisa?!" she shouted. Hisana ran through the maze but soon heard what sounded like moaning, "Lisa!" she shouted, following the sounds. Hisana gasped wide eyed seeing lisa sprawled on a concrete bench and what looked like a man on top her, exploring her body in a lewd manner. Lisa moaned loudly among thunder as vlad sinks his fangs into her neck, sampling her lifeblood. Movement caught his eyes as hisana appeared wide eyed and scared. Vlad removed himself from Lisa's embrace, "**No do not see me**" he whispers in her mind, before running off. Hisana quickly rushed to lisa who was softly moaning, "hisana...where am I...those eyes...those gold eyes...I can taste his blood in my mouth" lisa rambles, as hisana takes her inside. Hisana calls for doctor kurotsuchi and shunsui, "what happened" mayuri asked and hisana, "I do not know..I found her in the garden...she kept saying a man with gold eyes" hisana explains. Mayuri checks his daughter vitals and she is anemic with two small punctures on her neck, "what is this" he thought. Hisana sleeps beside lisa till morning and decided to head into london for some medicine for lisa.

Vlad walked through the hustle and bustle of london's street, his cane in hand wearing a black victorian suit with gloves and blue tinted sunglasses. Vlad tipped his hat to each passerby as he walked through town, "Escaped wolf from the zoo...buy a paper sir" a boy asked. Vlad took the paper and generously payed the boy, when he saw hisana across the street. Hisana wore a lime green dress with matching hat and gloves, "See me...See me Now" he mouthed and hisana glanced his way as she entered a store. Vlad watched from a distance, "the photo did not do her just cause" he thought but hurried across the stret as hisana exited the store. Hisana headed outside the store only to bump into someone and dropped her parcel but the person caught it. The person held her parcel, "please forgive me...I am new to your land and..perchance a beautiful lady might" he states but hisana rebuffs him, "you may purchase a street atlas over there" she firmly stated. However hisana could not keep her eyes off of his steel-blue orbs, "I have offended you" he says as she walks pass him. The man gets in her path again, "please I am a stranger in your land..but..it would be a diservice for me to let you walk alone" he states. Hisana's violet-blue eyes narrow, "Sir I have a husband but if you continue this behavior I will call for officer of the law" she states. The man suddenly bowed his head, "I have deeply offended you again...I Will bother you no more" he states. Hisana sees the sulien look on his face, "No it was I who rude..kind sir...my name is hisana harker" she states. The man removes his hat with a bow, "I am Prince Vlad...and I am in your service" he greets, kissing her hand. Vlad escorts hisana to the local cinematograph to see its wonder. Hisana was enamored by vlad and his almost childlike wonder, "your land is truly majestic with such technology" he states. A sudden scream filled the tent as people ran in fright of a large wolf. Hisana was separated from vlad as people ran but she gasps as the wolf was now in front of her. The wolf bared his teeth at hisana, "las-o în pace .. ea este a mea" a voice commands. Hisana look to see vlad, "Come here" he stated and the wolf trotted over him and lets vlad pet him, "come here..hisana...he will not harm you" he states. Hisana slowly approaches and reaches to pet the wolf and he whines softly as she rubs his fur, "vlad how did you do this" she whispers and vlad smiles, "you have show them who is boss" he states. The police and zookeeper arrive to take the wolf as Vlad escorts hisana home. Hisana told vlad goodnight but invited him for tea another day, before heading upstairs to see lisa but lisa was still asleep. The next day around midday hisana found Lisa at her vanity mirror combing her hair as hisana opens the door, "hello ana...how are you" she asked and hisana closed the door, "I am well but what about you" she replies.

[A/N...las-o în pace .. ea este a mea..means leave her alone she is mine]

Lisa places her comb on the desk and slips on her glasses, "ana...I feel strange..like I am changing almost...when I woke up this morning I could hear everything...servants in other rooms...rats is the wall but I have horrid dreams too..strange" she whispers. Lisa wobbly stands but hisana catches her and ushers her to bed, "you are not well...I will tell your father" she soothes, pulling up the sheets. Lisa watches hisana leave but her hand drifts to her neck and the marks on it, suddenly her body became warm and a soft moan escaped her lips. Lisa's other hand caressed her chest and further down to her private area, "take me my mysterious stranger" she thought, slowly touching herself. Hisana headed downstairs as mayuri and shunsui headed up, "has she woken up" mayuri asked. Hisana sighed softly, "she is but she is still weak..I do not know why" she replies. Shunsui and mayuri continue upstairs to lisa's room and find her wheezing on the bed, "Lisa..darling are you ok" shunusi asks but lisa weakly smiles, "this illness is beyond me...as her father I am at a lost" mayuri states. Meanwhile hisana enters her room and finds a letter from byakuya, "dearest hisana...the count has asked to remain here for a month to teach him proper british etiquette...love byakuya" she read but softly cried.

A servant opened the door and relayed that vlad had arrived, hisana quickly made herself presentable and headed downstairs. Hisana reached downstairs but found speaking with mayuri and shunsui, "ms hisana..we were meeting your protector..quite a guy to save you from a wolf" shunsui states. The group sat down in the garden as servants served tea, "where are you from vlad" shunsui asked. Vlad gently picked up his tea, "many places but my home is near moldavia and you mr kyoraku" he replies and shunsui chuckles, "texas..my father struck rich with gold in california and sliver in utah" he states. Hisana felt almost out place as vlad and shunsui spoke of many things, "ms hisana have you recieved word from byakuya" shunsui asked and she nodded, "yes..he will not return till a month from now" she replies. Vlad smirked enternally, "maybe as one of my army" he thought and reached in his coat, "ms harker..mr kyoraku and mr kurotsuchi..since you are the the only people I have met...I would like you to be my honored guests at my party in a few weeks...a way to introduce myself to the elite on your land" he states. Each takes an invitation and looked it over, "you have a mansion rainham...pretty impressive...lisa and I will surely attend" shunsui states. Vlad glances at hisana as kurotsuchi agrees, "I will think about it prince vlad" she states and vlad smiles, "please call me vlad" he replies.

The men soon move to the inside for a game of pool while hisana attends to some errands, "so vlad..do prefer high or low" shunsui asks. Vlad removes his coat, "high" he states, picking up a cue as shunsui breaks. Two balls enter the pocket as shunsui smiles, "are you a bachelor perchance" he asks and vlads nods, "yes..my wife passed away" he replies, shooting the 4ball into the corner pocket. Vlad misses his next shot as shunsui takes his turn, "my condolences" he states, missing a shot but vlad passes. Kurotsuchi watches vlad pass two times, "my apologizes...I am waiting for the perfect moment" vlad states, lighting a cigar. Shunsui sinks his second to last shot but passes on his next, "Well the moment has come" vlad states, rising from his seat. Kurotsuchi is slightly flabbergasted, "you have passed three time..and you intend to sink them all...Greed will be your undoing" he states. Vlad looks over the table and lines up his shot, "Am I Undone" he muses, sinking every shot much to the shock of kurotsuchi. The men play several more games as evening approaches and vlad excuses himself for the night. Vlad leaves the ground but passes near lisa's lower floor room, "hmm perchance to dine" he thought, seeing lisa alone in her room and peered inside. Lisa clenched her sheets as vlad removes his hat and raises his hand. Lisa slowly rises not by her will but vlad stops as someone approaches and turns into a bat as lisa collasped on her bed.

To be Continued

CH FOUR IS FINI...NOT MUCH TO SAY BUT THANK YOU FOR STICKING WITH THIS...STAY FROSTY


End file.
